Aprendiendo a comportarse
by leinahtan
Summary: Unos problemas con la mafia hace que nuestro principe favorito aya desaparecido del mapa, ¿donde esta? nadie sabe,¿con quien? menos, ¿si volvera al palacio? solo aquí lo sabremos, solo unos pocos sabran si merese el perdon de aquella dama y de aquel señor
1. un idiota en problemas

**empezamos ahora**

* * *

**cap, un idiota en problemas**

* * *

-una agradable tarde de invierno, un joven que no luce tan joven y muy elegante pony decide salir con una chica que trabaja en el palacio, ya que no encontraba nada mejor que hacer ese aburrido y fastidioso día domingo de invierno, ya que no tenia nada que perder decide salir con ella-

Bueno preciosa sophie, que haces para divertirte

Mis tíos tienen un restaurante por que no vamos a visitarlos

Si tu lo dices

-cuando llegan al restaurante notan que estaba vació-

valla parece que no están

bueno si no están para que quedarse

bueno que tal si esperamos a que lleguen por mientras hablare con el cocinero, me esperas

bueno, ya que

-De mala gana blueblood decide quedarse ya que estaría sola un buen rato, no le gustaba por el echo de que a el lo acompañan a lo que el quiere y no al revés, pide el especial de la casa y un pequeño grupo de viejos ya ancianos se sientan detrás y-

que demora esta chica, mas aun por que tarda tanto esa comida, a parte que este sitio apesta a viejo

-los señores de atrás lo escucharon y solo guardaron silencio-

bueno al parecer no llegaran en un buen rato, a por cierto te prepararon el especial recién echo

-el chef sale con un gran plato de espaguetti, un sabroso olor que rodeaba todo el lugar, el delicioso orégano que estaba con los fideos, la salsa blanca mezclada con champiñones y ese delicioso olor que tanto nos gusta del romero, blueblood se sienta y toma su tenedor con su magia y da un pequeño probada de ese suculento plato, sin esperarse mas el escupe la comida y la arroja hacia atrás donde estaban los señores, el segundo mas viejo se para y le dice dice-

señor con todo respeto le pido que se disculpe con mi jefe

cayese usted no sabe a quien le habla, esto sabe a mierda, que horrible es esta comida, deberían prohibirle cocinar al que lo preparo

-el chef se asoma por la puerta y pregunta- ¿esta todo en orden?

claro que no, su comida es una basura

pues señor hay un problema, yo no lo cocine

entonces quien lo preparo

-señala a sophie que estaba con la cara de enojo-

con que es basura, y yo que te lo prepare en forma tan especial para ti

-le arroja el vaso con agua en la cara y se va donde el anciano al cual le callo la comida-

¿que pasa aquí?

-el viejo pony que parecía tener mas edad que la abuela smith, se para y se pone a hablarle al oído y le dice-

te atreves a insultar a mi bella bambina sophie, a la joven mas bella, de buen corazon, las mas talentosa y gran chica a la cual la quiero como si fuera mi hija y mas aun insultas a mi y a mis colegas asqueando el plato mas delicioso que a preparado mi pequeña sobrina, es un grabe error

viejo si quiera sabes a quien le estas hablando

si a un nuevo muerto

-el viejo le toma desde la cara y le da un beso en la boca y cuando termina le da unas cachetadas en la cara y-

¡¿que rallos fue eso?!

ese joven es el beso de la muerte, ahora estas condenado, apuesto que ni siquiera sabes quienes somos verdad

puees no

somos la mafia, somos la ley, aquí mandamos a voluntad

espera la que manda aquí es la princesa recuerdan

si pero la princesa no es mas que una soberana y no tiene poder sobre nosotros, cuidate joven por que ahora estas condenado

-un par toma a blueblood y lo arrojan en un basurero, temeroso, blueblood decide ir donde su tía celestia a contarle todo lo que paso ya que parecía muy serio pero-

tia necesito ayuda

mira blueblood ya tengo vastantes problemas con todo lo que haz echo

¿que?

mira ya son suficientes quejas por parte de los guardias y las chicas del personal, sabes, todos conocen tus gustos ya que no paras de hablar de ti, eres un insensato egocéntrico, y no pienso ayudarte mas me oíste, si quieres ayuda pídesela a tus amigo por que yo estoy harta de ti y tus caprichos

pero tia

-sacándolo con un hechizo de la sala en la que estaba, no puede hacer nada para salir de ese problema, mira un viejo cuadro en el que aparecía el jugando con una amiga gris y rubia, de pronto recordó que era una amiga el problema es que no recuerda su nombre ya que han pasado muchos años desde que no la a visto, fijando ce mas de cerca a ese cuadro encuentra los nombres escritos en la parte baja del cuadro, decía príncipe blueblood, duquesa ditzy doo-

eso es le pedire ayuda a mi amiga ditzy, pero donde estara

-va hacia su tia celestia otra vez la cual estaba un poco mas tranquila y-

tia

que quieres ahora, si es otro favor por favor ve por donde entraste

no tia, sabes quien es ditzy doo

¿ditzy doo, ditzy doo? a ya me acorde, la hija de la duquesa que fue mi mejor amiga, y que en paz descanse la gran dama que fue, esa niña fue tu mejor amiga , ella a desaparecido hace mucho tiempo su mamá murió de preocupación y desesperación ya que había desaparecido un pedaso de su corazón junto con su hija, recuerdo que tu lloraste mucho cuando se fue, según se dice fue por que no quería ser una aburrida enclavada en el palacio y huyo para vivir una vida mejor y mas simple

ya si bueno y sabes donde esta

te dije que escapo y yo no se donde esta ahora

como si tu lo sabes todo

-nuevamente celestia lo saca de la habitación pero esta vez no uso magia, blueblood salio de la habitación con unas huellas de herraduras marcada en su trasero, mira por la ventana del palacio y ve que hay dos sujetos que van vestidos muy elegantes con unos atuendos negros y sombreros muy lindos parecidos a los que tienen algunos empresarios, algo nervioso decide abandonar el palacio ya que tenia miedo de lo que le sucediera, y toma el primer tren hacia ponyville ya que tiene la idea de que en ese pueblo nadie lo buscara-

-guardando algunas joyas, ropas, dinero, objetos de valor y una y que otra cosa en su valija se da cuenta de que no podría llevar tantas cosas, apenas podía llevar 1 de 50, lo pensó mejor y guarda el dinero, y algunas ropas, con sigilo sale del palacio sin que esos sujetos se dieran cuenta y toma el tren, esperando que todo salga mejor para el, ya era de noche y como que no pasa desapercibido, una voz en el alta voz dice que por causa del mal clima el tren partirá mañana al amanecer, asi se dio un respiro y duerme en un vagón privado que había pagado gracias a la tarjeta de crédito de su tía, recostando ce en la cama cierra sus ojos y duerme, sin dejar de pensar quien era esa ditzy doo y por que no la recuerda si fue su mejor amiga, así cae la noche y entra la oscuridad la cual abraza la tierra dando un gran espectáculo nocturno maravillando con esas hermosas estrellas-

* * *

**bueno es todo, otro día con mas calma subiré el proximo cap que descansen chau**

**a no olviden mandar sus review ya que esta historia esta recién ****espesando, solo quiero saber como la encuentran y así saber que les parece asta el momento ahora si un saludo desde chile y chau **


	2. de vuelta con el pasado destrozado

**segunda entrega de mi nuevo fic**

* * *

**cap 2: de vuelta con el pasado destrozado**

* * *

- dos niños pequeños jugando tranquilamente, en el jardín del palacio, parecían tan alegres, solos jugando, estaba con una pequeña pegaso que era gris y rubia, todo después se oscurece y la niña sale corriendo perseguida por unos sujetos desapareciendo en la oscuridad, dejando a ese pequeño solo hay en el lugar, entrando al palacio solo y triste-

-de repente blueblood despierta algo agitado por el sueño que acaba de tener, la voz del altavoz resuena en todo el tren diciendo que-

que tengan un buen día

parece que a llegado, haber, me oculto por un tiempo por este pueblirucho, por que no habré ido a manhattan, no recuerdo por que

-bajando del tren revisa que no haya nadie por que no quiere armar revuelo en el pueblo ya que si marca mucha parecencia en ese lugar llegaran esos mafiosos, eso es lo ultimo que quiere, con mucha precaución observa que no hay nadie afuera, debe de ser por el frió ya que no hay mucho trabajo en invierno, solamente los niños y uno que otro sujeto llevando unos carros llevando su mercancía, sale de la estación y no falta la que la vigila constante mente, una pony rosa se acerca a toda prisa, pero al ver a blueblood esta sale huyendo-

no se por que esa chica se me hace familiar, donde la habré visto antes, bueno no importa

-camina tranquilamente por el pueblo buscando donde quedarse y no nota algo raro, eran un sujeto vestido de negro con sombrero y gafas oscuras que parecía buscar algo, rápidamente el se esconde pensado lo peor, el detrás de un bote de basura cierra los ojos y-

creo que no podre encontrar a quien busco por aquí sera mejor que le avise al jefe

-el sujeto se aleja y blueblood sale detrás del basurero-

como es que saben que estoy aquí, habrá sido algún espía

-sacando del basurero el periódico de hoy que decía "blueblood estará por un tiempo en ponyville, viaje de placer, busca amigos o solo diversión"

típico ni siquiera de la prensa me salvo

-va de camino a una posada y alguien le habla-

valla valla valla, que hace el príncipe tan lejos del palacio, se te perdió algo

-voltea a ver quien era una chica blanca de crin morada que hablaba de manera tan refinada-

¿y tu eres?

mas aun olvidas mi nombre, se nota que eres un estúpido, insensible, canalla, mentiroso, poco educado, niño consentido y sobre todo un, un un...

¿guapo?

no egocéntrico

uff que suave

recuerda esto blueblood

¿que cosa?

-la chica, lo golpea un par de veces en la cara y se va con una cara de enfado, mientras que blueblood estaba en el suelo con una cara de ¿por que?, mientras la chica se iba el solo alcanza a notar que caminaba con elegancia, pero sin recordar de quien se trataba-

¿estas bien?

quien eres tu

-un sujeto bien grande y rojo con crin rubia llevando un gran carro con muchas cosas paro a solo ayudarle a levantarse pero-

no me toques

bueno solo quería ser amable

no necesito ayuda

esta bien, por que estaba tan molesta rarity, le habrás echo algo malo para que se enfade

¿rarity? ese es su nombre

pues si, no había actuado así desde, bueno no me acurdo pero se que nunca es así

quizás por que es una loca

sera loca pero es una gran diseñadora, bueno nos vemos emm... ¿como te llamas?

no sabes quien soy yo

eeenope, para nada

soy el mas grande, glorioso y noble príncipe blueblood

a bueno, con permiso tengo trabajo que hacer

si vallase, no es necesaria su parecencia

valla que amable, bueno, después iré a ver como le va a la amiga de mi hermana asta luego

-el gran tipo se aleja muy tranquilo-

valla que raro es, uno solo que no me conoce raro, haber dijo ¿rarity, rarity?, ¿por que me suena tanto ese nombre?

-se va caminando un buen rato, con la duda en la cabeza este se sienta en el parque-

¿por que sera que me suena esa tal rarity?

¿que pasa con mi hermana?

-una niña había aparecido de la nada, para su sorpresa era muy parecida a rarity solo que su cabello era mas esponjoso-

¿tu quien eres?

bueno la pregunta es ¿quien eres tu?

primero yo pregunte

no se dice así yo pregunte primero

¿y yo que dije?

primero yo pregunte

y como se dice

yo pregunte primero, pero ese no es el punto, de donde conoces a mi hermana

no tengo la menor idea, pero tu quien eres

yo soy sweetie belle, y tu eres el príncipe blueblood verdad

así es el mas grande, noble príncipe

te falto el mas tonto y egocéntrico de todos

¿que?

mi hermana me contó, que esa noche de la gala fuiste un verdadero tonto y egocéntrico, y a parte esperaba no verte mas

valla entonces de hay la conozco

parece que si y fuiste muy desatento

como, si yo cuido de todos los detalles

a si

claro que ...

claro que, que

bueno eso, ¿que no tienes amigas con quien jugar?

si pero están ocupadas, applebloom esta ayudando a su hermana en el campo y scootaloo esta con rainbow

¿no te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños?

y a ti no te enseñaron a no ser tan gruñón

tuche, niña

si bueno mejor me voy ya que el príncipe me esta echando, solo espero que sepa lo que hace

de que hablas

vamos yo se por que estas aquí

¿como que lo sabes?

se te nota en la cara

bueno, pero por favor no me delates

mira guardare el secreto, solo si me cuentas como es la realeza

vale esta bien, pero por favor no lo comentes en ningún lado y ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie

muy bien

-así quedaron hablando un buen rato con sweetie belle en ese parque, ella estaba escuchando atentamente ya que no siempre uno se puede topar con uno de la realeza en la calle o en el parque-

valla eso no suena muy entretenido

vamos las reuniones del te son muy entretenidas

a si, y que dices de las fiestas, la música, bailar, jugar y esas cosas

no se nada de eso

vamos, no digas que no tuviste amigo y amigas

bueno tuve una amiga

a si ¿como era?

no se ya no me acuerdo, por lo que se era una pegaso gris y de cabello rubio y sus ojos eran de color ámbar, eso es todo a y su nombre era ditzy doo

bueno y ¿ase cuanto que no la haz visto?

uff... creo que hace ya mucho tiempo

bueno si te sirve de algo, creo que conozco a alguien parecida a esa descripción

a en serio

si, pero no creo que sea la misma que buscas

bueno no tengo nada que perder (espera que dije, claro que tengo algo que perder si me están buscando)

bueno vamos para allá

¿espera que?

-así sweetie belle llevo a rastras al príncipe hacia una modesta casita de madera, toco la puerta y abrió una pequeña niña a la cual entraba a la descripción solo que esta era muy joven y no era pegaso-

hola sweete belle que haces y quien es el

hola dinkie el es mi amigo blueblood

hola blueblood

valla, te pareces pero no eres tu

de que habla

bueno nos dejas pasar

si esta bien, por preguntar a el también

¿a el quien? si puedo preguntar

a ese sujeto que se escondió detrás de ese árbol

-rápidamente blueblood voltea y no era nada mas que uno de los secuaces de la mafia que lo buscan, e sujeto sale huyendo y blueblood entra a la casita con mucha prisa-

valla luces nervioso

jejjeje, ¿por que lo dices?

por que estas escondido debajo de la mesa

a si no lo había notado

oye dinkie donde esta tu mamá

esta haciendo una entrega pero a esta hora ya debe estar de vuelta

jejeje espero que no demore mucho

¿que te pasa, luces muy asustado? hispiste algo malo

¿como que pequeña niña?

no se, te metiste con la mafia

valla que clase de tonto haría eso

no se uno muy tonto

-se escucha unas cadenas cayendo con fuerza y muchas cosas chocando contra el suelo, la puerta se habré de golpe y blueblood se cae de la silla por el puro susto-

hola mamí

hola cariño, hola sweetie belle ¿como están?

muy bien

¿por que las cadenas?

bueno las encontré en el camino, pensé lucen resistentes, a parte que no tenemos y me dije, cadenas por que no

y para que las quieres

bueno, como tienen muchos usos

genial, por cierto sweetie belle trajo un amigo, ¿pero donde estará?

bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde por que no vas a casa pequeña, tu hermana debe estar preocupada

bueno y que pasa con mi amigo

bueno tal vez se asusto con el ruido y se fue

no es un animalito de bosque, es un príncipe

si un príncipe, como si el príncipe estuviera aquí sentado en el suelo

-escucha un alarido y al voltea a ver que era vio que se traba de un sujeto con la cara de idiota, su primera reacción fue de sorpresa y da un grito-

aaaaaahhhhhh

que, que, que pasa ¿los mafiosos están aquí?

un ladrón

-rápidamente la mamá de dinkie saca la escoba y lo golpea-un buen rato, las chicas solo pudieron hacer reacciones de dolor ya que lo golpeaba inclusos en las partes mas nobles, después de un rato de una cruel paliza, blueblood dijo desesperada mente-

ditzy para por favor

-al momento que la mamá de dinkie escucho eso paro y puso cara de sorpresa y dijo-

niñas salgan a jugar un rato

-las dos quedaron observando un rato y derpy uso una mirada "de es en serio" y las dos partieron afuera sin reclamar-

¿como fue que me dijiste?

-blueblood la observa un rato y vio que entraba perfectamente en la descripción y dijo-

creo que eres ditzy verdad

-ella lo golpea con la escoba otra vez y-

yo no me llamo ditzy escuchaste, yo soy derpy, no se quien o que es esa tal ditzy doo

en ningún momento dije que su apellido era doo, eres ditzy doo verdad

que yo imposible, yo no soy la hija de la duquesa rosie

nunca dije que era hija de la duquesa

rallos

vamos se que eres tu ditzy

que me llamo derpy no ditzy, no me cambies el nombre

¿pero que rallos? tu eres ditzy doo eso no me cabe duda, pero por que te fuiste del palacio, eras si mi mejor amiga

-lo golpea con la escoba otra vez en el estomago-

eso responde a tu pregunta

ufff... creo que no

déjame recordarte, haber, te suena, eres una tonta, no deberías de estar aquí, eres un caso perdido

no para nada

bueno yo si, tu me molestabas, siempre eras tu

jeje bueno tal vez fui un tonto

fuiste, claro que lo eres

¿bueno me perdonas?

-lo golpea unas innumerables veces con la escoba y-

ahora si te perdono, y como estas blueblood y que te trae por aquí

-blueblood estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente por toda la cantidad de golpes que le dio derpy con la escoba, después de un rato despierta por un vaso de agua que le tiran en la cara y-

¿bueno ya estas bien?

considerando el echo de que me golpeaste con una escoba y caí inconsciente creo que si

a que bien, por cierto que haces aquí

bueno estaba escapando de la mafia

¿mafia?

si la mafia, si te cuento es una larga historia

haber, saliste con la sobrina del jefe y insultaste su comida y ensuciarte al jefe y su pandilla

¿como lo supiste?

bueno estaba revisando tus cosas y leí tu diario

debo guardar mejor esta cosa

yo diría que eres un tonto

gracias

de nada

eso fue sarcasmo lo sabes

no

y por que huiste, tanto fue lo que te molestaba

no, también era el echo de que encerrada en el palacio jamas podría vivir en paz

como que vivir en paz, yo vivía con muchos lujos

si tu muchos lujos, sabes hay muchas cosas mas en la vida que los lujos

haber como cuales

eso lo debes descubrir tu

vamos dímelo, no sea así de mala anda di que si

ves hay esta una de las cosas por la que salí del palacio, te dan las cosas regaladas

en cambio aquí lo haces con esfuerzo y dedicación

bueno si no quieres al cabo que no me importa

claro que te va a importar si el lo mas precioso de la vida, por eso salí de hay por una vida de verdad

no pensaste en tu madre

a mi que me va a importar si era una mando-na y mas aun era demasiado estirada a la realeza, para ella los demás son basura y todo lo que haga la realeza es lo correcto

valla si lo dices así suena mal

si por eso me fui

si y por eso murio

bueno, ella se lo busco a parte que no era una buena madre que digamos

esta bien

-la puerta se habré y entra dinkie despidiendo-ce de sweetie bell-

bueno mamí me voy a dormir

que descanses cielo

-blueblood observa sorprendido la escena con la boca abierta, la niña se va a su pieza y derpy se queda en el sofá-

valla luces sorprendido

como quieres que este sorprendido si tienes una hija

¿y que?

bueno si tu eres una duquesa

ya no, ahora soy una simple chica de pueblo

es que como, cuando

bueno eso fue hace tiempo

por favor no entres en detalle

bueno, lo que si es que no logro explicarme como diablos llegaste asta aquí

bueno paso lo siguiente, estaba en el parque y la niña me trajo

valla que historia mas corta

y como la querías

no se, tal vez algo mas fantásticas con dragones y magos o ninjas así para que sea mas cool

bueno y aquí estoy

si dando lata en donde quiera que vallas

-toca la puerta y no era nada mas y nada menos que el jefe de la mafia, derpy abre la puerta y le avisa a blueblood que era el y se esconde, ella deja pasar el jefe y su pandilla, los secuaces entran mucha antes que el jefe y desordenan la casa, el matón se para en una posición amenazante hacia derpy y-

me han dicho que un sujeto blanco y rubio entro por aquí habla o te mato

-derpy toma la escoba y lo golpea al secuaz con fuerza en la cara, con tanta fuerza que rompió la escoba-

pagaras por eso

-el otro secuaz va hacia ella y el jefe lo detiene-

apara muchacho, eres un idiota, no sabes a quien le estas hablando

¿que que?

mil disculpas mi señorita derpy, ellos son nuevos en el negocio, pido perdón en nombre de ellos, me disculpa

muy bien, solo que entiendan una vez vasta

perdone la intromisión, pero me han dicho que el sujeto a quienes perseguimos estaba en su humilde morada

lo ciento pero no se de quien me habla

bueno mil disculpa, muchachos dejen todo en orden y cuando terminen pidan disculpas y vallan-se

-todos hacen caso y ordenan la casa y dan sus disculpas a derpy, ella acepta con la condición de que no pase de nuevo, ellos se van dejando a derpy con el jefe solos-

bueno perdone otra vez, pero podría invitar a este viejo a tomar el té

como no invitarlo, por cierto como va el negocio

mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar

-sirviendo en una tacita un té de limón calentito en la mesita del comedor, ambos toman ha-ciento y tomas su té-

como han pasado los años

si, sabe podría venir mas a menudo, por que no había venido antes, a caso se olvido de mi

como no olvidar a la pequeña que me dio todas estas oportunidades

vamos, no sea así usted hizo todo el recorrido

si pero sin tu ayuda no lo habría logrado, sabes tu eres un angel caido del cielo, solo me hubiera gustado que tu madre fuera una mejor persona

por favor no hable de ella, y como a estado su familia

muy bien, solo que estamos tras la pista de un tipo que me insulto a mi y a mi quería sobrina sophie, digamos que me quiero encargar de el o perdone no devi decir eso, y como a estado su pequeña

a no importa y si muy bien, solo que me cuesta un poco salir adelante ya que el trabajo no va muy bien

si necesita dinero solo hable

no gracias, no puedo aceptarlo, es suyo

y que, y el que tu me diste ¿que fue? e

eso fue solo para ayudar

vamos tienes que aceptarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer

no se preocupe, yo veré como me las arreglo

tu siempre tan decidida, tu fuiste mi ejemplo, ayudas a los demás y das alegría a los demás incluso con los que no la merecen, tu actitud decidida es un ejemplo para mi

eso suena lindo, pero aterrador

bueno me voy si necesitas algo solo dilo

ya nos vemos don John Joseph

vamos solo dime jony, me hace sentir mas joven

bueno nos vemos jony

gracias por el té querida, siempre lo haces muy delicioso

de nada -sacando una flor del florero y lo coloca en el bolsillo del traje del don- aquí tiene y no olvide sonreir

gracias, aun no olvido lo buena que eres

-cuando el don de va blueblood sale de el armario de donde se había escondido-

valla al fin saliste del closet

muy graciosa, que tenias que ver con la mafia

bueno digamos que hice ciertos favores

en serio

si pero eso es otra historia y por cierto donde te vas a quedar

-blueblood hace una estúpida sonrisa y derpy solo se tapa la cara diciendo-

bien pero pagaras arriendo, sabes con los impuestos y la economía de hoy en día es difícil mantener una hija con el sueldo de un cartero

bueno pero no tengo dinero

entonces consigue trabajo

¿pero en que?

-le arroja un periodico justo en la parte de la sección de empleos-

sabes que soy un príncipe

si pero para mi solo eres un tonto, a parte que si te cortas el cabello y trabajas un poco nadie lo va a notar

¿¡que!?

vamos quieres que te atrape, el sera bueno solo con migo y su familia, en tu caso deberías de estar agradecido y aceptar los términos y condiciones

bien, entonces

entonces, mañana a primera hora conseguirás trabajo y te cortaras el pelo y usaras otro nombre

eso no va a funcionar

vamos llevo como no se cuantos años y nadie excepto tu sabe quien soy, aceptas

bien tu ganas, por cierto ¿cuando me viste sabias quien era yo?

claro que si

y ¿me golpeaste igual?

si

no importo que me conocieras de principio

no para nada de echo tenia ganas de hacerlo, ¿por que?

por nada, ¿en donde dormiré?

-ella señala el sofá-

en esa cosa, estas loca

y tu que estas tan cuerdo como para insultar al el don John Joseph y su sobrina sophie

bueno tu ganas

¿por que siempre le ves lo malo a lo bueno?

y por que le buscas lo bueno en lo malo

por que soy una buena persona

esta bien

solo duerme ya que mañana no seras el mismo

a que te refieres

mañana lo sabrás

-apago las luces y se fue a dormir, dejando a ese príncipe solo acosado en el sillón, con mas dudas aun metidas en la cabeza que la noche anterior, una de esas era a que se refería con ¿cambio de identidad ?

* * *

**bueno se que demore un poco pero así soy un flojo, si fuera aun mas flojo estaría en un coma jajaja, valla aun que no estaría mal **

**para los que tengas sus dudas por el fic o las relaciones con la mafia dejen sus preguntas en los review ya que es fácil dejar uno, y hacerse una cuenta es ****fácil, no sean mas flojos que yo por que eso es imposible **

**bueno que descansen **


	3. tanto para que

**me aburro y mucho, bueno sigamos**

**por sierto habrá unas historias que serán parte de este fic revelando una pequeña historia de una chica y su pequeño pasado, todas tendrán el mismo titulo solo que diferente numero**

* * *

**cap, 3 tanto para que**

* * *

vamos déjalo descansar un poco

-blueblood despierta pero preguntando quien es el que habla con derpy se hace el dormido y con los ojos entre abiertos

creo que no aun tiene que buscar trabajo

bueno pero déjamelo a mi

estas seguro, suele ser muy idiota cuando se lo propone

vamos que tan mal puede salir

bueno mucho tal vez

vamos confías en mi

si, pero no confió en el

estará bien, yo lo vigilare, confía en mi

emm...

vamos que tan malo puede ser

muy bien, pero si hay problemas solo corre y déjalo solo y que se lo coman los perros

¿tan malo puede ser?

si

entonces tendré cuidado

ya cuídate amor, te veré mas tarde, llévalo a cortarse el cabello y que consiga un curro

¿un curro?

un trabajo

muy bien

nos vemos

cuídate

a lleva a dinky a la escuela

-saliendo de la casa con mucha prisa, parecía que iba atrasada al trabajo, después de salir blueblood se levanta del sofá en el que se encontraba y rápidamente el tipo que hablaba con derpy se dirige hacia el y-

al fin despertaste, como estas, luces pálido, mi nombre es turner, pero todos me dicen doctor

callate de una vez hablas mucho

wow tranquilo viejo, solo intento ser amable, vamos siéntate, debes estar confundido

que el confundido eres tu, quien eres tu

ya te dije soy turner, pero me dicen doctor

ya y

también el esposo de derpy

como tu el marido de ditzy

no de ditzy de derpy, ¿quien es ditzy?

como cuando paso

bueno todo en peso cuando

no quiero detalles

bien, vamos me dijeron que te llevara a la peluquería

bueno necesito que me recorten las puntas

-media hora después-

quede horrible, los voy a demandar, sabrán quien es en verdad el

-justo en el momento que iba a decir su nombre-

jejeje, gracias chicas, lo dejaron perfecto

pues no es nuestro mejor cliente pero gracias

-cuando salen de la tienda este se enfada mas y hace una rabieta, se sentó en el suelo y no se movió de hay-

vamos, que esperabas

...

sabes, si quieres pasar desapercibido no debes revelar tu identidad

...

bueno, te conseguiré algún trabajo, solo procura no meterte en problemas

...

por cierto te queda bien el color rojo en tu cabeza, solo que deberías peinarte hacia adelante y podrás mantener ese margen de diferencia, nos vemos, solo pórtate bien

-se aleja de blueblood dejándolo solo afuera de la tienda, aburrido decide caminar un poco, no paraba de mirarse en las vitrinas de las tiendas observando su nuevo look-

bueno podría ser peor, en total no me quedo tan mal

-mientras miraba su reflejo, jugaba con la forma así mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás, admirando su nuevo peinado, cuando no se da cuenta que alguien mas se incorporo al juego, una chica color rosa, la cual también se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás viendo su cara agrandarse y encogerse en esa vitrina-

aaa cuando llegaste

no se, pero se ve divertido, y tu quien eres, no pareces de por aqui

pues yo

o genial, eres nuevo hoy abra fiesta, siii

no espera

¿que?

solo que

¿solo que que?

nada

bueno soy pinkie, pero todos me llaman pinkie pie y tu como te llamas, quien eres, de donde vienes, te pareces un poco a alguien horrible que vi ayer, era tan raro, ese blueblood me cae mal, es tan poco cortes, dicen que trata mal incluso a sus amigos, creo que por esa razón no tiene amigos, lo bueno es que aquí es tan agradable la...

-blueblood baja la mirada pensando en que esa chica era muy habladora, solo se hizo el que escuchaba ignorándola por completo, duro un buen rato y no paraba de hablar asta que-

me estas escuchando

a que si si te escuchaba

a si de que

de que la gente es muy buena relajada y y

y ¿que mas?, na mentira si es muy buena y alegre, no como todos esos estirados de canterlot, que no saben divertirse

como si es muy entretenidas las reuniones de allá

no mentira es un fastidio, no hay música, tampoco bailes, diversión, a parte que no les gusta el ruido y solo saben hablar

-blueblood queda con la mirada pensativa, como deduciendo de lo que le hablaba, pensado, creo que tiene razón-

vamos, quieres acompañarme

¿para que?

no se, conocernos mejor, yo conozco a todos en el pueblo sin excepción

a si, como se llama esos niños por hay

eso son, diamond tiara, y silver spoon

ya y ese sujeto que lleva ese gran carro

o ese es el hermano mayor de applejack, según las chicas del pueblo es un sueño, pero dicen que aun sigue soltero, creo que es por su familia o por el trabajo, el pobre trabaja casi sin descanso, a veces me canso de solo mirar

valla y esa chica que esta hay

ella es rarity, mi amiga

¿rarity? a esa rarity

si es la mas bella de todas, lo que si llega a ser fastidiosa, que llega a dar ganas de hacer esto y esto otro -saltando sobre una flor haciéndola pedasitos- pero aun así es muy buena con las personas y llega a ser muy amigable, a parte que es la mejor diseñadora de todo el mundo, sus trabajos son impresionantes

valla, parece que te cae mal

no de echo es una de mis mejores amigas de todo el mundo, es muy hábil con todo eso de las ropas, lo que si es algo exigente pero muy buena

¿a si?

si, bueno tengo trabajo que hacer, como era que te llamabas

bueno yo

upss no hay tiempo me tengo que ir, nos vemos

-pinkie desaparece dejando una pequeña nube de polvo con si figura-

valla esa tipa es rara, con que rarity es una diseñadora, podría pasar mas adelante

si sera una buena idea, pero tienes trabajo

a turner, me sorprendiste

bueno, que esperas inicias hoy dia

que es en serio

si, de echo fue difícil encontrarte trabajo, en esta temporada no hoy mucho pero igual servirá

-ya desanimado, blueblood sigue al sr. turner hasta una granja, estaba toda cubierta de nieve, muchas hectáreas cubiertas por la nieve dejando un hermoso paisaje-

hermoso no crees

si, como digas

no te encanta el aire, el paisaje y el silencio

no para nada

bueno, ese va a ser tu nuevo trabajo

¿¡que!?

como escuchaste, no había muchos trabajos en el pueblo asi que intente en la granja, y hable con un amigo, y dice que que no, pero le insistí asta que lo convencerlo

jo, gracias

de nada

eso era sarcasmo, lo captas

no, vamos debe de estar esperando tu nuevo jefe

aja si (increíble yo el príncipe blueblood, trabajar para un campesino, creo que preferiría estar con los mafiosos)

- lo hace entrar al lugar, entra a una modesta casa en medio de los manzanos, cuando entran ve a una pequeña niña que estaba ocupada pintando y como modelo estaba un gran tipo, el mismo de el pueblo, era el tipo rubio de ojos verdes, y unas cuantas pecas en la cara, el sr. turner le hace señas pero el no responde, no se movió asta que la niña se lo ordeno-

ya hermano descansa

eeyup

ahora si big, hola, este es el sujeto del que te hablaba

bueno, chico podrás hacer este trabajo

-blueblood guarda silencio y no hablo-

bueno, tu trabajo es recoger nieve antes de la temporada de primavera

como, si falta mucho para el levantar el invierno

de echo, solo falta unos pocos días, así podremos estar adelantados a la demanda de verduras y manzanas este mes

bueno yo me voy, mi hija me esta esperando, gracias otra vez big macintosh

bien, nos vemos, recuerda que me debes un favor

si amigo, cualquier cosa me avisas

bien

-cuando se va el sr. turner quedan solo big mac y blueblood, ambos guardan silencio un rato y solo se quedan mirando un rato, asa que la niña aparece como de la nada diciendo-

bueno, si así son las cosas podría ayudar primero con sacar la nieve de el huerto para poner las semillas

-big mac solo la observa y con solo mover la cabeza le dice que si, blueblood solo la sigue, al parecer aun no acepta la idea de trabajar-

oye hermano por que no te relajas un poco

-el solo la observa con una cara de duda-

vamos hermano, tu siempre trabajas, por que no sales y te relajas, apuesto que no as salido hace muchooo tiiiiieeeempoooo

que podría hacer, sabes que no tengo mucha vida social mas que el trabajo

y que hay de salir con algun amigos o amigas

bueno la otra vez quede con alguien a visitarlo

entonces anda, solo hay que quitar la nieve nada mas

muy bien, pero si hay problemas me llamas

si hermano, que problemas podría haber

-blueblood mira hacia afuera un rato, y después dirige la mirada a su hermanita-

bien applebloom, confió en que lo harás bien

-applebloom le hace una seña militar y se despide del hermano, rápidamente se dirige hacia blueblood el cual solo esta parado afuera sin hacer nada-

y bueno, mi nombre es applebloom y estoy a cargo y tu eres

... (como era que se llamaba ese mayordomo)

y bueno

emm...

a bueno te llamare stefan

¿que?

bueno ¿entonces como te llama?

que tal braian

¿por que dices que tal si ese es tu nombre?

emm...

ya bueno, solo saca la nieve y esta listo

muy fácil

claro pero no uses magia

¿que?

es que aquí hacemos los trabajos sin magia, es la tradición de la familia

aja y que mas

solo haz el trabajo

(genial el gran príncipe mandado por una mocosa, podría ser esto mas humillante)

vamos hazlo rápido y te traeré algo

bien

-blueblood de mala ganas empieza a sacar la nieve, hacia su trabajo, si, pero no con muy buena actitud, ya que estaba mandado por una niña, nada mas ridículo que un niño sea tu supervisor, con mucho esfuerzo empuja esa barredora de nieve y va despejando el campo, applebloom solo lo observa mientras mueve su lápiz como si estuviera escribiendo algo)

bueno puedes descasar un poco

¿cuanto llevo?

bueno solo un cuarto de todo el campo

-mira hacia atrás y ve un gran terreno despejado y observa hacia adelante y mira que no era solo eso si no era mucho mas, tanto que solo se echa en el suelo con la cara de estar rendido-

vamos igual llevas mucho, considerando que solo empezaste hace como unas horas

y que hace tu hermano

bueno, como casi nunca sale al pueblo y no tiene muchos amigos el no tarda mucho pero esta vez si que a demorado

aja si demorado

bueno igual se lo merece trabaja casi sin descanso

aja

bueno sigue trabajando solo llevas un cuarto y aun debes llegar a la mitad

no quiero

vamos te estoy vigilando

no

trabaja

no, quiero descansar

vamos

estoy cansado

vien voy y vuelvo

-no tardo poco cuando le trae una bebida, tan amablemente se la ofrece y el con la cara de no, se la rechaza-

bueno si no quieres seguir

no quiero

bueno te dare tu sueldo, pero no esperes mucho ya que dejaste tu trabajo a medias

¿que?

como escuchaste

aww

no reclames que esperabas, por ser nuevo un trato especial

bueno emm

-cuando entra a la casa ella le pasa una pequeña bolsa que contiene su sueldo, sale del campo y se va a al pueblo, observando su sueldo que eran solo unos pocos bits, con una cara de estúpido recuerda que se guardo una buena cantidad de bits en su baúl, con la cara de tonto se queda parado por no haberlo pensado antes, con la tarjeta de crédito de su tía también guardada, se va feliz hacia la casa de ditzy por sus cosas-

-cuando saca la tarjeta va directo a las tiendas y lleva pura ropa y una gran cantidad de muebles y unas cómodas "ropero" para meterlo todo, cuando pasa la tarjeta sale luz roja, sin entender pasa de nuevo y la misma luz-

que pasa, ese lector debe de estar malo

-la chica que atiende revisa los dato y llama a un guardia, el cual se para al lado de la salida-

disculpe señor esa tarjeta esta registrada como robada

¿que?

a no ser que tanga dinero las cosas que compro tendrán que quedarse aquí

jeje, creo que tengo algo por aquí

-saco el dinero de la bolsa, la dependienta le reside y el guardia se retira-

bien cuanto me queda

-revisa su dinero y bueno aun le queda, viendo sus pesuñas que estaban sucias y algo enmarañadas, un dolor de cuello y algo de dolor por empujar una barredora, decide ir al spa tomando un tratamiento completo-

-tomando su tiempo muy contento sale del spa y mas contentas aun eran las que lo atendían, muy renovado sale a la calle que al cual no dejaba de llamar la atención de las chicas, con orgullo se pasea por las calles, presumiendo su ropa nueva y su look renovado, nadie podía dejar de mirarlo por donde pasaba, teniendo la atención de las damas, paso por un restaurante y toma haciendo, con la carta en frente, no evita escuchar una conversación-

que quieres yo invito

o gracias pero puedo pagar mi parte

no si yo te invite

gracias eres muy amable, increíble que puedas acompañarme

solo quiero ser amable

o bic mac, puedes ser mejor que ahora

(¿que?, ese es big macintosh y rarity, que raro)

-mientras vigilaba es momento entran dos tipos que se sientan a la mesa de junto a la de el, tapando-ce con la carta de menú ve que se trataba de los mismos sujetos de aquella vez, pero mas atencion le llama es a big mac, llega la mecerá y le deja su comida, mientras se la come no deja de vigilar a la chica y al gran tipo rojo, ignorando por completo a los dos matones del mafioso, pasa un rato y los mafiosos se retiran pero antes pasaron por la mesa de los dos jóvenes y se retiran-

-después que se fueron los dos voltean a la mesa de blueblood y lo saludan-

jeje hola

hola y tu eres

el es mi nuevo ayudante, bueno creo que es hora de regresar a casa

tan rápido

aun tengo cosas que hacer

bueno nos vemos, te gustaría salir mañana

no se, tal vez otro día con mas tiempo

-big mac se retira y paga la cuenta, dejando a rarity y partiendo directo a la granja-

a bueno hay va

hola rarity

y tu quien eres

alguien por quien todos se derriten

yo no, asta luego

¿me vas a dejar solo?

si, a parte que no se, me pareces algo familiar

no se de que me hablas

bueno ya nos vemos blueblood

que como sabes que soy yo

vamos eres el único macho que se aria un tratamiento de pesuñas

rallos

a parte que con ese corte casi me engañas, pero sabes el blanco no combina con rojo

como no lo vi

a parte que igual pasas de incógnito

¿y que aras?

esto

-levantando un vaso de agua y se lo tira en la cara y se va del restaurante algo molesta-

valla aun debe estar enojada

-blueblood se va a casa y derpy lo espera, con su cara parece estar algo molesta-

¿hola ditzy que tal el día?

pues parece que el tullo bastante bien

por que lo dices

-ella habré la puerta de la casa y observa que hay muchas cosas de mas, como muebles ropas algunas cosas encima de... mas cosas-

a llegaron las compras

déjame adivinar, olvide el detalle de que llebas dinero, cierto

si

bien, tienes el recibo de esas cosas

si ¿por que?

me lo prestas un poco

bueno, lo que si tienes que botarlo no creo necesitarlo

ojojo, claro que no lo necesitaras (pero yo si)

por que pones esa cara

por nada solo ve a dormir

olvide comprar esa cama de tres plazas

¿por que tan grande?

bueno un grande merece cosas grandes verdad

no

bueno yo entiendo

ya solo entra, igual vas a tener que trabajar

¿por que?

no pienso mantener a un bago en la casa

-rápida mente voltea y da una mirada al sr. turner, poniendo una sonrisa de sin ofender-

es que si no haces nada para que te quedaras en casa

vamos hay dinero para que trabajar

bueno a no ser que quieras limpiar, lavar platos, lavar la ropa, el baño, la cocina, estirar las camas, contarles cuentos de para dormir a dinkie, limpiar todos esas cosas que compraste y te tomaras todo el día para hacerlo, ya que estarás todo el día en casa, debes ayudar de algo, a ¿no ser que quieras volver al palacio y dar la cara a esos tipos o no?

y ¿mis opciones son?

tres, devover los artículos a la tienda y cobrar el reembolso y seguir trabajando en la granja, dejar el trabajo pero limpiaras la casa y seras el sirviente que limpiara todo incluyendo esas cosas, y la ultima es lo mismo pero sin esas cosas, tu decides, a no espera olvidaba agregar una cuarta, devolverte al palacio y correr el peligro del don de la mafia

y ¿que pasa si yo te delato y estas aquí?

bueno, pasaría que desaparecería de nuevo y estarías doblemente jodido ya que el don de la mafia es alguien muy amigo mio que si le cuento sobre tu ubicación y de que me delataste, tu castigo sera peor

¿como que peor?

digamos que conozco algunos ponys que hacen muchas cosas

¿cosas como que?

digamos que raras y disfrutan hacerlas a los que delatan

-blueblood traga su saliva tratando de imaginar cual sera ese horrible castigo, derpy mantuvo una cara de que te ira mal-

tomaste una decisión, trabajas ¿como granjero o sirviente?

(haber si trabajo como granjero sera muy pero muy degradante, pero peor seria como sirviente, pero si trabajo en la granja tendré que ensuciarme todo el día y eso no me gusta, aun que la paga no esta tan mal, pero si me quedo tendré que limpiar, sobre todo lavar ropa, ¿por que compre toda esas cosas, pero espera, si me quedo en casa no tendré que salir y nadie sabrá que estoy aquí así que no tengo por que preocuparme, tía soy un genio)

bueno por tu cara supongo que quieres quedarte en casa ¿cierto?

-solo haciente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación-

pero volvederas las cosas, no hay mucho espacio adentro

eso si

bueno yo me voy a dormir no se tu pero yo si tuve un día largo así que asta mañana

ya esta bien, aprovechare de descansar un poco, sabes empujar una barredora no es tan fácil

aja si supieras lo que yo e echo

¿que cosas?

nada asta mañana, y tienes que leerle un cuento a dinkie

¿que?

-detrás de el estaba dinkie con un libro, blueblood solo suspira y toma el libro y la lleva a su habitación, la cual se queda dormida con el cuento y blueblood cansado se queda dormido en el mismo sitio sentado en ese sillón, mientras tanto derpy esta parada en la ventana y sale afuera, en posicion se para sobre una nube y deja caer una carta la cual sale volando con el viento, va detrás de ella con mucha velocidad, siguiéndola cada instante, sin perderle de vista, a suficiente distancia de tomarla, pero no la agarra y la sigue, la carta la lleva al parque del pueblo, la cual estaba un viejo sentado en el parque, es el señor John, derpy se detiene con su respiración agitada, el don jonh recoge la carta y-

curioso no

digamos que algo

lo mismo que en el pasado, recuerdas

cada detalle

por que lo sigues haciendo

digamos que por gusto

ver todo lo sorprendente

algo así

aun no te entiendo

bueno y ¿que hace a estas horas en el parque?

digamos que recordando un poco esos tiempos

cuales los de la ciudad o de canterlot

digamos que ambos

si, antes se veía mas joven

y tu una pequeña, olle se te callo esto

gracias por recogerlo

debe ser importante

bueno lo es

y no lo piensas abrir

creo que después

que hace una niña a estas horas en las calles

bueno estaba

no es bueno que estés sola a estas horas, déjeme escoltarle a casa

gracias

-ambos caminan juntos a la casita de derpy-

gracias por escoltarme señor

jonh, valla que gran casa

gracias, déjeme invitarlo a pasar

bueno solo que esta vez no hay guardias y calabozos

jejeje, si esta vez no están

creo que es mejor que me valla

como no quiere pasar

no es eso, solo que es muy tarde

bien por cierto quiero que leas esta carta

espera que no es la que recogí

si pero esta es de otro contenido

-el viejo jonh lee la carta de derpy con micho interes-

valla sabes que lo estoy buscando cierto

si

bueno y cuales son las condiciones

quiero que le de otra oportunidad

es en serio

si

esta bien, solo por que tu me lo pides, pero ten en cuenta que si no hay cambios esta perdido

gracias

gracias a ti

¿por que?

por mostrar de nuevo compasión por quienes no la merecen

y que hay de ti

bueno digamos que tampoco la merecía

¿por que?, por darle algo importante a los quienes te importan mucho

-el don guarda silencio y baja su sombrero en señal de despedida-

te doy tres meces para ver el cambio

te prometo que habrá alguno

asta luego duquesa ditzy

asta luego señor jonh

* * *

**uff se que demore mucho pero bueno aquí estamos, prox cap pasado gris 1**

**alguien sabe de algún remedio para quedarse dormido, estoy despierto y son las 5:41 de la mañana y aun no puedo quedarme dormido**


	4. recuerdos grises parte 1

**estos capítulos serán separados y saltados, entre medio de las historias, revelaremos algunas parte de la historia**

**olvide detallar**

**()= pensamientos**

**-sucesos y acciones-**

* * *

** recuerdos grises parte 1**

* * *

-una niña estaba jugando con su amigo, era una chica de clase de pelaje gris y pelo rubio, estaba con un chico rubio y pelaje blanco, estaban en un jardín afuera del castillo de una ciudad llamada canterlot, ambos pequeños jugaban tranquilos, esa sana diversión de los niños, esa etapa dulce de la vida en donde uno jamas quiere crecer, en donde todo parece maravillarnos, en que lo mas mínimo era lo mas increíble del mundo, donde una pequeña acción era una gran alegría y felicidad, bueno para esta pequeña era así, pero para el chico solo era tan aburrido-

vamos blueblood, tira la pelota

no crees que ya es bastante repetido este juego

vamos, solo lo haces por que te voy ganando

que aburrido

y que propones que hagamos

bueno ditzy hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer

que tal si molestamos a los sirvientes

mejor que no, que pasa si se enfadan

vamos tranquila, no puede pasar nada, a parte que solo son juegos

no mejor que no, eso seria muy cruel

vamos no seas gallina

no soy gallina

gallina

sabes a veces me dan ganas de pegarte, pero no puedo

eso es por que eres una gallina

sabes eres un tonto

quien yo

-ditzy se aleja de el ya que la estaba molestando, entra al palacio y se dirige a una habitación, hay estaba su madre, era bella y bien peinada, su gran melena rubia y bien sedosa que brilla con la luz, sus ojos color rojos que parecían unos brillantes rubíes, era hermosa, una hermosa dama de la nobleza, ditzy se le acerca un poco pero-

que quieres

bueno, yo

habla rápido tengo una reunión con la princesa celestia

es que me preguntaba si podríamos salir o algo

¿para que?

bueno es que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas así que

sabe que tengo la agenda llena, por que no juegas con blueblood

es que es muy malo

no hables así del príncipe

bah ni que fuera tan bueno, con esa actitud dudo que tenga futuro

no hables así del príncipe

y que esperas, es malo egoísta egocéntrico

valla con que así hablas de tu amigo

sabes que es el único que tengo por que tu no me dejas salir afuera, este lugar parece una prisión

como que una prisión

es que no me dejas hacer nada

como que no te dejo hacer nada, aquí tienes de todo, juegos, comida, techo, sirvientes, clase

y eso de que me sirve si no se hacer nada

como que no sabes hacer nada, debes aprender a comportarte de la realeza, quien sabe si algún día seras princesa

¿de que hablas?

de tu futuro, aquí tienes todo asegurado

sabes, quiero algo mas, no quiero estar aquí, este sitio sera elegante pero es aburrido, quiero algo de acción, aventura, no se, algo bueno que hacer con mi vida

sabes que esto es lo mejor, no solo para ti, si no para todos

-la sirvienta entra con una bandeja-

disculpe aquí esta su te

-la sirvienta le sirve a la madre de ditzy un te en taza de plata, ella se lo recibe y da un sorbo al te, y lo escupe-

que asco pedí te de manzanilla no de jazmín

lo siento es que se agoto y pensé que

nada de eso, retírate estas despedida

espere por favor

-ditzy se para enfrente de su madre y le lanza una mirada-

mamá eso es cruel

eso no te incumbe

tratar así a la gente eso es lo quieres para mi en el futuro, sabes no me gusta eso

si no te gusta puedes irte

sabes eso are

bien

bien, pero antes

-ditzy toma el joyero de su madre y saca algunas gemas y collares, se las da a la sirvienta que fue despedida-

toma, creo que las necesitas mucho

espera esas joyas son mías

pues sabes mamá, aquí ellos trabajan para algo y es por eso que aguantan todo los caprichos, no solo tullo si no de todos

-la sirvienta solo observa la situación algo preocupada-

perdón no puedo aceptarlo

claro que si ahora son tullas

-la madre de ditzy la mira con enojo-

claro que no las aceptara, por que son mis joyas

-ditzy solo la desafía con la mirada-

por favor fleur tienes que llevártelas, te servirán mas a ti que debes mantener a tus hermanos, te las regalo, tómalo como un ultimo pago

gracias por recordar mi nombre

¿fleur?

si señora, ese es mi nombre

lleva a ditzy a su cuarto

-ditzy la mira y-

disculpe señora yo fui despedida así que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, con su permiso

-recoge las cosas la chica se va del palacio junto con las joyas que le obsequio ditzy-

-rosie, la madre de ditzy, llevo a su hija a su habitación jalándola del cabello, la tira a la cama y cierra la habitación con llave-

haber si aprendes a comportarte como se debe

-del otro lado de la puerta estaba tirada en la cama y le responde-

eres mala, siempre defiendes lo que hacen los otros de clase alta, que pasa si no están los demás, e que serian sin sus trabajadores o súbditos que los aclaman, eso es lo que no quiero

debes comportarte como la realeza por que de esos somos

que pasa si no quiero

no seras nada en la vida

-rosie se va y deja encerrada a ditzy en su habitación, ella se levanta de su cama y mira por la ventana, observa desde su habitación mucha jente trabajando, niños jugando, comerciantes y visitantes, y hay encerrada en su habitación-

valla y todo lo que me pierdo

-pensativa queda estirada en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, mira una ave encerrada en su jaula, silbando como siempre, ese pájaro parado solo mirando hacia la ventana, ditzy se para en frente de la jaula y mira al ave-

por que te tienen aquí, para que tienes alas si no las puedes usar, si las alas te las dieron para poder surcar los cielos, eso no es justo no crees

-ditzy toma la jaula y la pone al lado de la ventana-

tu debes ser libre, para eso te dieron alas

-ella abre la jaula pero el ave no sale-

quieres vivir encerrada en esa jaula toda tu vida, sin saber que es vivir, hacer amigos, conocer el mundo

-el ave la mira y da unos saltos hacia la ventana saliendo de su jaula-

tu debes ser feliz, si tienes alas es por algo, es por que eres libre, es por que tienes que ver el mundo, saber que es lo bueno y lo malo, y no es bueno estar enjaulada cierto

-el ave asiente en forma positiva con su cabeza-

vamos eres libre

-el ave extiende sus alas y sale por la ventana, siguiendo la corriente cálida del viento, ditzy solo queda mirando el ave, saca su cabeza por la ventana y mira el suelo, viendo que su habitación era muy alta, con cuidado extiende sus alas-

bueno si ella pudo por que yo no

-rápido saca lápiz y papel y escribe una carta, cuando termina la mete en un sobre y la deja en la mesa, una corriente de aire entra por la ventana y la hace volar, ditzy solo se sorprendió y trato de agarrarla, por mucho que fuera sus intentos se le escapa la carta muy repetidas veces, peor aun la carta se le escapa por la ventana y por un intento desesperado intenta agarrara, lo logro pero no se dio cuenta de que había caído por la ventana, soltando la carta hizo un gran intento de volar, pudo lograrlo por primera vez, sorprendida de su logro de poder volar sigue la carta, había mucho viento ese día, ditzy siguió la carta por otro intento para tomarla pero eran en vano, la siguió por todas partes, por el mercado por la plaza, por todas partes, asta que paro en un callejón oscuro en donde habia un vagabundo tirado en el suelo, ditzy con miedo se acerca a recojer la carta, un gato vota una botella la cual asusta a la pequeña y da un gran salto, saliendo de hay-

que susto me dio, debo recoger esa carta

-cuando va de nuevo al callejón, vio que la carta no estaba y el vago tampoco, queda hay parada mirando a los alrededores y siente movimiento detrás, con miedo voltea y-

hola

-ditzy asustada no le responde-

perdón por asustarte, pero creo que se te callo esto

-le entrega la carta a la pequeña-

gracias por recogerlo

debe ser importante

bueno lo es

y no lo piensas abrir

creo que después

que hace una niña a estas horas en las calles

-viendo que ya todo estaba oscuro-

bueno estaba

no es bueno que estés sola a estas horas, parece que esta perdida o ¿me equivoco?

-ella observa la calle y mira hacia ambos lados-

déjeme escoltarle a casa

gracias

por cierto como te llamas

mi nombre es ditzy doo

bueno mi nombre es jonh joseph

encantada

el gusto es mio

¿usted a que se dedica?

en los negocios, pero bueno digamos que tengo problemas

de que tipo señor

bueno en el camino te explico, por cierto ¿en donde vives pequeña?

vivo en el palacio

valla que suerte la tulla

no es horrible

¿por que? hay tienen de todo, si tuviera esa suerte no tendría problemas

como que problemas

bueno son cosas mías, creo que no entenderías

-dan andando al palacio mientras en el camino hablaban de la suerte-

entonces como es que terminaste hay

bueno, digamos que tenia un negocio

y ¿que paso? ¿te fue mal?

digamos que le debía dinero unos tipos

¿un préstamo?

no, digamos que tenia que pagar por protección

y entonces que hacías en el callejón

bueno tuve que escapar de la ciudad e irme a otro lado, pero como no tengo mucha suerte, no encontré trabajo y no tuve mas remedio que vivir hay un tiempo

-cuando llegan al palacio ven que habían varios guardias corriendo por los alrededores parecían buscar a alguien- uno observa a ditzy y-

¡aquí esta!

-rápidamente rodean a jonh y lo hacen tirarse al piso-

usted queda arrestado por secuestro de la hija de la duquesa

¿que que?

-los guardias le ponen cadenas y se lo llevan a los calabozos del castillo y un grupo lleva a ditzy de vuelta al palacio, el cual fue recibida por su madre, que parecía estar enojada, los guardias se la entregan y se retiran-

lo que acabas de hacer fue un gran acto de insensatez jovencita, que tienes que decir en tu defensa

que pasara con jonh

ese tipo sera encerrado por secuestro

no me secuestro yo salí

solo por eso te iras a un internado, haber si aprendes a comportarte como se debe

sabes mamá, eres una bruja, espero que te des cuenta de eso y que te arrepientas de tu comportamiento egoísta tullo

¿egoísta yo?, yo solo quiero lo mejor

¿lo mejor para quien?

-ditzy se aleja de su mamá, y se va a su habitación, por estar distraída choca con la princesa celestia-

o princesa, perdone

no importa pequeña, ¿por que esa carita triste

es por mi mamá

que pasa con rosie

es que, bueno

vamos sígueme

-ella la sigue asta una habitación, y toa asiento en su sillón-

¿haber que ocurre?

es que me estoy aburriendo

¿de que?

de todo

explícate

es que, estar aquí bueno es lindo pero, como que no me ciento muy cómoda, es como estar viva pero a la vez muerta

haber, sientes que estar aquí es ¿como?

falso

entiendo

es que, princesa, es que si uno le regalan todas las cosas como espera que haga algún cambio si no hace nada

-la princesa queda pensativa por unos momentos, parecía estar analizando las palabras dichas por la niña-

sabes pequeña, debes actuar, si esperas no abra ningún cambio, si no tomas tu iniciativa no puedes hacer nada, tienes razón, uno tiene que hacer las cosas, no esperar a que se te de en bandeja, no vasta con esperar tu haces el cambio

bueno con permiso princesa

espero que estas palabras te sirvan de algo

pero si no me a dicho nada, lo que dijo fue lo mismo que le plantee solo que con otras palabras

-de nuevo la princesa se queda en posición pensativa-

bueno que descanse princesa

asta luego, valla esa niña sabe hacer pensar

¿disculpe?

nada, que descanses

-ditzy se va a su habitación y se acuesta en su cama-

(entonces tengo que hacer yo el cambio, espero que jonh este bien, ya se mañana lo visitare, solo espero que este bien)

-con preocupación en su cara se duerme, preocupación por aquel único sujeto que a conocido esta chica fuera del palacio, esa persona que solo presto ayuda para volver al palacio-

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar, por cierto si se preguntan quien es jonh joseph busque en google el nombre y agregarle mafioso hay explicara el hombre, solo tome su nombre, las acciones del real no tendrán nada que ver con este personaje y la historia, ya que digamos seria muy largo por la cantidad de acciones que habían pasado en esos tiempos**

**me despido, que tengan un buen día o noche o lo que sea**


	5. tres problemas y una apuesta

**haber me a llegado un mensaje que no pienso revelar identidad del que lo mando pero decía algo sobre algunos sujetos llamados volgrant, Freaky Little Geek Chic, Nicte Lestrange y Good Luck, decía que, bueno no lo escribiré por ser ofensivos pero, tan malos son, bueno por lo general no debería hacer esto pero me llego hace tiempo un mensaje de volgrand a mi fic, acerca de mi historia, en verdad no me importo y seguí escribiendo, escuche su podcast o algo así era que se llamaba de su foro lo escuche un poco, bueno y para que tanto, solo son criticas, pero por favor tienen que moderarse, hacer una historia cuesta mucho para unos, y que si se equivocan, de los errores se aprenden, a parte que algunos no lo hacen para ser escritores profesionales o algo así, solo lo hacemos para entretener y no solo para eso si no también divertirnos, que tangan sus seguidores que hagan mala fama a los fic importa mucho, ellos o algunos escriben para subirse el animo y que tengan valor para escribir lo que sienten y lo que tengan pensado, saben el valor que se necesita para subir e inventar un historia para que los visitantes o cualquier extraño la lea, saben ustedes moderase, si van a hacer una critica por favor piensen, en que sienten los demás, ustedes no son el c****entro de atención, si lo escribo es por que si soy alguien que piensa, yo se lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, lo bueno lo elogio y lo malo también y le detallo el error para que lo corrija, eso que hacen algunos de ustedes da para pensar que son los villanos, apuesto lo que sea que no pueden entretenerme con una historia de ustedes, saben se ciente mal que te critiquen y peor aun cuando lo apoyan, solo no es un pensamiento, es real, bueno ese es mi mensaje, reprimenda o observación, a ustedes se los dejo.**

** continuemos con la historia**

* * *

**capitulo 4 caerle bien**

* * *

-dormida en una cálida y cómoda cama, estaba una pegaso gris dormida, se veía tan tierna durmiendo, un sujeto de pelaje blanco y cabello rojo entra por una puerta en forma sigilosa se acerca a la cama, con cuidado levanta su pesuña en su lomo, con cuidado la mueve, con temor a que le fuera a hacer algo la sigue moviendo, la chica se da vuelta y lo abraza, entre sueños se le escapa unas palabras que decían-

jonh te quiero

-blueblood sorprendido con esas palabras se echa para atrás y la chica que lo abrazaba cae al suelo y algo enfadada le pregunta-

¿¡blueblood que haces aquí!?

bueno derpy te venia a despertar

¿para que?

-revisando el reloj mira la hora y de un salto de la cama hacia afuera de la habitación gritando-

¡llego atrasada!

que te a pasado, según recuerdo te fuiste a acostar temprano, por que tienes esas ojeras, te desvelaste anoche

y a ti que te importa

vamos se nota que estas cansada, tal vez saliste a escondidas para ver a tu amante jonh

-derpy con enojo le da una patada voladora en la cara de blueblood-

eso te lo ganas, se bueno y prepara el desayuno

¿que?, ¿¡quieres que prepare tu desayuno!?

no solo digo que te prepares el desayuno por que yo me voy a trabajar, nos vemos luego, cuida a dinkie mientras no estoy

¿que?

gracias, se bueno y no te metas en problemas a y que no coma dulces

ja, como si preparar el desayuno fuera tan difícil

emm no me refería a eso pero bueno, pórtate bien y por favor pórtate bien

-derpy sale a gran velocidad de su casa hacia el trabajo, blueblood se para en la puerta preguntando-

quien era ese tal jonh -

-detrás de el aparece de la nada una niña que le pregunta-

que sabes del tío jonh

tu tio jonh

si, no lo veo hace mucho, pero bueno cuando viene siempre trae regalos, pero ya a sido hace mucho tiempo

aja y en que trabaja

no se mi mamá no me quiere decir pero siempre que le pregunto se pone triste y no me dice nada

como sea

vamos a desayunar

¿ditzy preparo algo?

¿ditzy?

digo derpy preparo algo

no, tienes que pre parlo tu, por preguntar, ¿sabes cocinar?

que si se cocinar, jajaja claro que se cocinar se, se, bueno se, se ¿se?

nada, ¿cierto?

emm...

no se cocinar

bueno, en caso de emergencia

escapamos a un restaurante

no, pero ne seria mala idea

muy bien pero espero que haya algo bueno, tengo mucha hambre

-van de camino al restaurante, dinkie pidió el desayuno del día, en cambio blueblood quedo un buen rato leyendo el menú, al parecer no encontró nada agradable-

vamos ¿no te gusta nada del menú?

no es que no me guste, si no que, bueno no me gusta nada

¿que gustos tienes?

haber me gustaría que fuese crujiente, dulce, que tenga mermelada y queso

entonces quieres un croissant

con que así es como se llama

¿no sabias su nombre?

no, a mi solo me lo sirven en el palacio

-piden sus ordenes y reciben lo que pidieron, dinkie agradece al mesero y el se retira, blueblood solo queda mirando su croissant dudoso de comerlo-

que pasa, no era lo que querías

si pero, como se que no me va a ser mal

pues si no comes eso si te va a ser mal, te dará fatiga y después no tendrás energía para el día, tal vez te desmayaras y después te llevaran al hospital y tendrán que darte suero que reemplazara tu contenido estomacal y podrás enfermarte y morir

-blueblood solo la quedo mirando impresionado por la explicación que le dio la niña, sin basilar mas se comió lo que le sirvieron, con temor por lo que le habia dicho la niña, cuando terminaron solo pago la cuenta y se retiraron-

ahora que hacemos

bueno tengo que ir a la escuela

espero que te valla bien

¿como tendré que ir sola?

pero nadie mas va a la escuela excepto tu

-dinkie lo mira con ojos de "acaso eres idiota"-

¿que?

-después de que dinkie le tiro de la oreja y el entendió, fueron a la casa y recogieron la mochila de dinkie y fueron andando a la escuela-

ya llegamos que te valla bien

tienes que venir a recogerme mas tarde

¿que?, ¿por que?

mamá estará ocupada así que, la mas responsable no tiene mucha edad para estar sola, así que la ultima opción eres tu

¿espera estoy en ultimo lugar?

si

y ¿que hay de tu papá?

papá bueno no siempre esta en casa

y como es que lo vi ayer

bueno estaba de paso, según mamá el siempre tiene cosas que hacer y muchos proyectos

aja entonces, ¿tu que haces si no hay nadie en casa?

bueno paso mucho tiempo con amigas

esta bien solo portate bien

espera no siempre puedo aprovecharme de eso

¿entonces que quieres que haga?

que estes con migo y mis amigas

¿que?

ya escuchaste, tu eres el mayor y tienes que cuidarnos

esta bien, estaré a cargo de ustedes

genial déjame hablarle a mis amigas para que sepan quien eres

guau es en serio

quien va

-al voltear vio a rarity y a sweetie belle juntas-

valla me asustaron

pues no creo que el sea buena idea

que quieres decir, que no estoy calificado para hacerme cargo de unas niñas

eso mismo estoy diciendo

-sweetie belle examina a blueblood algo impresionada y-¿hermana por que el príncipe se pinto todo el pelo hasta la cola de rojo?

si buena pregunta, acaso te aburriste del palacio y viniste a este pueblo para presumir

espera ¿que?

como dije no eres mas que un patán egocéntrico que no es capas de encargare de nada, que te apuesto a que no eres capas de hacerte cargo de estas niñas durante todo el día

apuesta aceptada, prepárate para perder

si yo gano tendrás que pasearte con un vestido por todo el pueblo

y que pasa si gano yo

haber que quieres

creo que lo decidiré después

bien prepárate para perder

no tu vas a perder

-las niñas estaban observando la apuesta de esos dos, no podían evitar reír por las tonterías que decían esos dos-

nos vemos niñas, ¿a que hora salen?

bueno aun es temprano de la mañana así que tienes que estar en unas 5 horas

bien hay estaré hay

genial, nos compraras dulces

-observa a rarity y ella niega con la cabeza-

hay veremos, portence bien

¿puedo llevar a dos amigas mas?

-nuevamente mira a rarity e ella le mueve la cabesa en señal positiva a esa pregunta-

bien siempre y cuando se porten bien

-las niñas entran a la escuela y blueblood se queda hay durante un rato-

ya entraron

¿sigues aquí?

si y no tienes que ser tan hostil sabes

bueno que es lo que quieres preguntar

para en pesar tienes que ser mas amable y bajar tu tono de voz

ya y vas a preguntar algo ¿si o no?

bien, para en pesar ¿que te trae por aquí?

problemas eso me trae aquí

bien ¿que tienes que ver con dinkie?

nada

¿entonces por que la llevas a la escuela si no es nada tullo?

es por que me dijeron que lo asiera

¿quien?

ditzy

¿quien es ditzy?

una amiga

¿la conozco?

tal vez

bueno ¿que clases de problemas te trae a ponyville?

digamos que con la mafia

¿mafia?, debes de ser muy tonto para meterte contra ellos

¿tu que sabes al respecto?

nada pero se que no querría meterme con ellos, a parte que pagan muy bien por los trajes que piden

genial trabajas para ellos

sabes en el trabajo de diseñadora te rosas con todo el mundo

¿eres diseñadora?

increíble que no hallas escuchado de mi, salí en las portadas de muchas revistas por mis diseños de gala

¿como sales en revistas?

¿como tu nunca lees? o acaso es muy corriente para alguien de la realeza

bien no se nada de ti

vamos sígueme

¿para que?

¿no tienes frió?

¿frió por que?

bueno, el invierno termina en seis días pero eso no quiere decir que puedes des abrigarteaun, hay mucho viento y no hay muy buenas condiciones para hoy día

no gracias traigo todo lo que necesito en mi maleta

ya y ¿tu maleta donde esta?

en casa

y ¿casa queda muy cerca?

pues no

bien, puedes acompañarme si quieres pero tendrás que ayudarme en la tiendo ¿puedes?

¿que si puedo?

o sera mucho trabajo para este niño de la realeza, a este niño consentido que no sabe hacer nada

(haber tengo dos opciones 1 trabajar de nuevo y acompañar a esta loca o 2 irme a casa y trabajar el doble limpiando la casa, tomando el echo de que la casa me queda lejos y que tendré que limpiarla, haber)

elijo la uno

¿que uno?

¿que?

no te entiendo

a que tu ganas te acompañare

bien, por cierto, ¿en que tipos de problemas te metiste con la mafia?

no se como explicarlo

como sea

-blueblood siguió a rarity hasta su tienda, en donde lo primero que ve es un pequeño desorden de telas y algunas prendas-

valla que orden

cierto lo primero que podría pedirte seria que me ayudes a recoger todo

¿me estas pidiendo a mi que ordene?

no, solo te estoy diciendo que me ayudes a ordenar

bien

¿que dices?

que lo are

que te pasa ¿ ya no quieres discutir?

lo que pasa es, bueno no se

¿estas bien o acaso estas enfermo?

¿que?

nada

-blueblood ayudo y recogió gran parte de las prendas, rarity guardaba lo que le servia y lo que no en otra habitación, entre tanto desorden blueblood encuentra un vestido que le hizo familiar, lo levanta y lo observa detenida mente-

valla con que has encontrado el vestido de la gala

¿cual gala?

la gala del galope, parece que tienes mala memoria

a ese vestido, bueno debo afirmar que era hermoso

valla con que al fin lo notas, bueno eso es historia

bueno perdón

ya no importa, ¿por cierto que talla eres?

¿de?

torso

como una M o L

y eso en numero ¿seria?

como una 18 o 20, ¿por que?

solo para saber que vestido usaras cuando pierdas la apuesta

te demostrare que si soy responsable

bien tienes 20 minutos

¿20 minutos para que?

para que vallas y recojas a las niñas, o se te había olvidado

tu perderás

aja, no soportaras todo el día a cargo de mi hermanita y sus amigas

¿que tan difícil puede ser?

toma este abrigo, lo necesitaras, ara un poco de frió y a esas niñas les gusta pasear por varios lugares

-blueblood toma el chaleco y parte directo a la escuela, confiado en que le ganaría a rarity en la apuesta, parado en frente de la escuela, salen los niños, dinkie sale con sus amigas, animada corre a abrazar a blueblood-

¿por que el abrazo?

es que pensaba que te habías olvidado de mi

¿no es para tanto o si?

¿bueno es que?

¿que?

nada, donde nos llevaras hoy

-blueblood solo quedo parado pensado en que podría entretenerlas, mientras estaba hay parado las amigas de dinkie se le acercan y la chica amarilla y pelirroja solo le queda viendo y-

espera, ¿que tu no eras el que contrato mi hermano?

¿que? tu, tu eres la niña de ese día, ¿no?

bueno entiendo que tu te rendiste en tu primer día, según mi hermano igual fue mucho trabajo y entiende que no podías mucho

aja, bueno dinky, ¿donde vamos?

creo que ustedes ya se conocen no

si creo, excepto esa de crin morada, ¿quien eres?

soy scootaloo y me gusta los deportes extremos

aja, y que van a hacer, jugar a las muñecas

¿te estas burlando?

ya perdón, no era mi intención

bien, ¿chicas que tareas tenemos?

dejame revisar

-applebloom saca una lista que dice en letras grandes "actividades"-

bien lo primero en la lista es aprender a tocar el banjo

¿como que tocar el banjo? que es eso

-sweetie belle saca de la nada un banjo y empieza a tocarlo-

para por favor tocas orrible

aawww, y pensaba que tocaba bien

¿quien te dijo eso?

mi hermana

aja, vamos intenten con otras cosas

¿como que?

bueno si buscan divertirse por que no buscan que hacer en el pueblo, mas de seguro que hay algo por hay cerca

ya se, que tal si practicamos el parkour

si brillante idea scootaloo

espera no seria peligroso

¿que es parkour?

como no conoces ese pulular deporte

no

blueblood no tienes vida

aja, por que no mejor vamos a la pastelería, yo invito

pues, muy bien

-llevo a las niñas a la pastelería, creía que todo iba a salir bien, nada fuera de control, pero, las niñas pidieron muchos dulces, una gran cantidad de golosinas y chocolates, elevando la cuenta y sus niveles de azúcar, cuando blueblood se volteo 3 niñas desaparecen del lugar dejándolo solo con sweetie belle-

¿que paso con dinky y las demás?

bueno, paso que estaban tan animadas que desaparecieron

o no, y ¿sabes donde fueron?

para nada

rallos, como se supone que pueda ser responsable si pierdo a las niñas, o peor, me podrían matar si no las encuentro

vamos, no te desanimes, piensa que pueden estar muy cerca, a parte no creo que hayan ido muy lejos

¿tu crees?

pues no, cuando se ponen hiperactivas no hay vuelta atrás

genial, mas encima perderé la apuesta con tu hermana

que mal

si que mal

-sweetie belle toma su bufanda y va hacia la puerta-

¿a donde vas?

voy a buscar a las chicas

gracias por ayudarme

no hay de que, hay beses que hay que ser amable

je, gracias

vamos, si no estarán mas lejos de encontrarlas

-ambos parten en búsqueda de las chicas, sweetie belle encuentra unos rastros del scooter de scootaloo en la calle, ambos siguen la pista asta llegar a ella, cuando intentan acercarse a ella esta escapa a gran velocidad, al parecer deberán dejarla para después-

que rapida es esa chica

si es muy veloz

aun no entiendo como la atraparemos

¿y que hay de applebloom?

bien tu busca por aquí y yo revisare en el centro

en donde nos encontramos, haber como en media hora en el parque

vale

-ambos toman distintos caminos, varias veces se topa con scootaloo la cual le hacia bromas a blueblood, varias veces lo hacia caer, con su mala suerte no logra atraparla, sin suerte no encuentra a ninguna de las chicas mas que a scootaloo, de camino de vuelta a la plaza se encuentra con sweetie belle, que si tubo mas suerte que el, había encontrado a dinky-

valla la haz encontrado

si tuve suerte

¿que le pasa?

le duele la barriga

vamos yo te cargo

-llevando a dinky encima, siguen buscando a applebloom pero sin suerte, como no la encontraban tendrá que dar la cara a sus familiares para que ayuden a buscarla, con miedo blueblood va hacia la granja, con miedo toca la puerta la cual le habré el joven big mac-

ho hola, joven, por cierto creo que no se a presentado, ¿usted es?

bueno creo que no importa, sabe yo estaba a cargo de cuidar a su hermanita pero digamos que tube algunas complicaciones

¿mi hermanita? bueno gracias pero ella a estado aquí toda la tarde, por cierto ¿que le dieron?, estuvo muy animada a trabajar y ahora esta durmiendo

jeje ¿entonces esta bien?

emmm si

bueno eso era todo adiós

espere uhmm ya se fue

-rápidamente sale corriendo ya que no quería dar explicaciones, con la niña en la espalda sigue en su camino con sweetie belle-

¿donde crees que este scootaloo?

no lo se, pero cuidado

¿que?

-sin darse cuenta cae al suelo, revisando con que fue con lo que tropezó, era un trozo de hilo, vio al final y era scootaloo, quien le había jugado una broma, fue tras ella pero no la pudo alcanzar, sweetie belle fue tras ella, pero cae en otro hilo hiriendoce la pata-

¡auch duele mucho!

déjame ver

me duele

no se ve muy bien

me tendrán que amputar, ¡nooooo!

vamos no exageres, estarás bien

-scootaloo vio que no la perseguían se acerca a sweetie belle para ver lo que sucedía-

que paso el juego aun no termina

pues ya termino

vamos te dejare en casa sweetie belle, ya se que no sirvo para hacer esto

-va hacia la casa de rarity, llevando a 2 niñas en la espalda, dirijiendoce hacia la puerta habre rarity, muy sorprendida al ver a su hermanita con una herida en la pata, rápidamente se la quita a blueblood y le dice-

ahora veo que no eres nada responsable, se supone que cuidarías de las niñas pero incluso para eso eres malo, algo que decir en su defensa

bueno pues, yo

-antes de decir mas aparece scootaloo interrumpiendo-

pues es mi culpa rarity, estaba jugando pero nunca pensé que se me pasaría, no quise hacerle daño a sweetie, solo bueno, fue una mala broma que se me paso

-rarity mira a scootaloo y después dirige la mirada hacia su hermana-

pues hermana, es verdad fue solo un accidente, blueblood no es un mal tipo solo tubo mala suerte

valla no me ayuden tanto

bueno si las chicas dicen la verdad, esta bien

hermana ¿que no habías apostado algo con el?

de que hablas sweetie belle

de la apuesta esa que hiciste con mi hermana en la que consistía que hacer lo que el otro pida, ¿se te había olvidado?

-rarity tenia en la cara una sonrisa muy falsa-

niñas por que no suben a dormir

si hermana

pero yo ni siquiera vivo aquí

cállate scootaloo y sube, cuando mi hermana esta así es que en verdad esta enfadada

-las dos niñas van arriba-

¿que hay de dinkie?

pues esta dormida

bueno, ¿que quieres que haga?

¿que?

vale ganaste, ¿que quieres?

pues, bueno, no se

¿como que no se? algo quieres

bueno, quiero que tu hagas

¿hacer que?

nada

¿nada?

si, nada

¿por que?, no te entiendo

bueno a veces uno solo tiene que ser amable, no crees, bueno me tengo que ir a casa si no ditzy se enfadara conmigo

¿ditzy?

upps creo que hable de mas, nos vemos

-rápidamente blueblood sale de la casa muy apurado, dejando a rarity sola en esa habitación-

¿quien sera ditzy?

-blueblood entra a casa de derpy, ya estaba siendo un poco tarde, al entrar en la casa vio que estaba un poco mas ordenada, miro a los lados y vio que derpy estaba sentada en el sillón con un pastel-

hola ditzy

sorpresa, que tal te fue hoy

a bueno perdón por no hacer nada, pero que es todo esto, por que el pastel

quería darte la bienvenida como corresponde, se que no es como las fiestas del palacio pero es lo que hay

oh gracias, por el detalle

¿que le paso a dinky?

fue una larga historia

bueno a lo menos se durmió temprano

jejeje, creo que yo también

¿como si los dos se van a dormir que hago con el pastel?

* * *

**gracias a todos por su paciencia, saben hoy día me cortan el Internet bueno sera todo asta el momento, seguiré esto tal vez valla mas seguido por que tendré que ir a un sibercafe o solo siber para continuar esta historia, un sibercafe, no se, bueno si voy para allá tendré que subir el capitulo altiro por el simple echo de que estoy pagando por usar esa wuea, nos vemos y perdonen la tardanza de 1 mes en subir esto**


	6. la loca y sus amigas

**gracias a todos ustedes los lectores, saben no esperaba que esta historia llegaría asta este punto, quiero decir que solo tendría como unos 50 visitantes pero esto ya fue mucho de lo esperado, digamos que solo quería saber cuantas personas querían leer un fi que trate de blueblood, busque por todas partes y digamos que este es el primer fic donde el sale de protagonista, e leído varios fic mas y como que todos lo odia, bueno ya veo por que, a parte no se me ocurren muchas cosas para aportar a la historia**

* * *

**chica rara y sus amigas**

* * *

-en el comedor estaban tres chicas tomando su desayuno como todas las mañanas, sweetie belle saca una revista y la lee en voz alta-

un estudio de la universidad de manhattan comprobó que el 70 por ciento de las chicas que viven solas se vuelven locas con gatos y que su esperansa de vida es menor que las que tienen pareja

-scootaloo mira extrañada a sweetie belle- ¿por que lees esa revista?

-rarity solo tomaba su te tranquila y le responde- a donde quieres llegar, sabes que aun eres muy joven para buscar pareja, a parte que no creas todo lo que dice esas revistas, recuerda a la abuela smith, ella como cuantos años tiene, y esta sola

emm hermana no lo decía por mi si no por alguien mas

¿como scootaloo?

-scootaloo escupe su cereal- ¿¡queee!?

no lo decía por ella si no por ti

a hermanita yo no seré una loca con gatos, a parte que solo tengo uno

-scootaloo aguanta la risa y le dice- una así empieza jajajajaja

-rarity la mira en forma extrañada mientras su hermanita también se reía de ella-

¿por que no van a la escuela?

es fin de, rarity

¿que?

-sweetie belle saca un diario y lo lee- lo que scootaloo quiso decir fue, que es fin de semana, a parte que están haciendo los preparativos para winter wrap up

mmm es verdad, así se me olvidaba

-scootaloo se levanta de la mesa- bueno yo me voy

¿para donde?

para mi casa, recuerda que me obligaste a quedarme esta noche

emmm si anda ve

nos vemos sweetie

nos vemos

-rarity se levanta también y se dirige a su taller como siempre, pero su hermanita la detiene con una pregunta-

al final de que hablaste con blueblood

¿que, de que hablas?

vamos en algo están ustedes dos

no se de que me estas hablando

bueno lo dejar asta este punto, por que parece que te incomoda

a veces me pregunto ¿que pasa por tu cabeza?

jajaja, solo es broma, por cierto quien es ¿ditzy?

ni la menor idea, ¿acaso la conoces?

no pero blueblood la a nombrado varias veces

me pregunto quien sera

tal vez su novia

no creo

o a lo mejor así le llama a derpy

tu crees

preferiría quedarme con la duda, ¿vas a investigar?

no que va, lo que haga el no me interesa

a ¿enserio?

-rarity solo se ríe en una manera bien falsa y se retira del comedor-

parece que si va a espiarlo, aaa que se le va a hacer -dando un sorbo a su te y sigue leyendo el diario-

-rarity sale de la tienda al mercado, para ver que hay de nuevo, para su sorpresa ve que estaba blueblood acompañado con derpy y dinky en arriba-

blueblood junto a dinky y derpy, ¿tendrá alguna relación con derpy?, huy que curiosidad, ¿sera correcto espiarlos? huy decisiones que hay que tomar, un momento, ¿por que entran a esa tienda?, hay venden camas

-rarity entra a la tienda para vigilar mas de cerca, se esconde detrás de un pilar de la tienda y escucha la conversación con el vendedor-

señor que podría recomendarme entre toda esta selección

a una pareja, no hay problema, esta gran cama matrimonial es lo que busca

-rarity se aparta del lugar-

¿una cama matrimonial?, ¿sera posible?, no es de mi interés pero, sera que los vigile, pero no es correcto,tal vez esa sea la explicación lógica de por que dinky puede usar magia, sera mejor que vea a twillight

-un señor le queda mirando raro-

debería ir y hablarle directo a ese sujeto, y valla al psicólogo hablar sola no es muy saludable, y deje de espiar a la gente,no es bueno hacer eso ¿sabe?

jeje, lo pensare

-va de camino hacia la biblioteca para hablar con twillight para ver si sabe algo, entrando a la biblioteca ve a esa chica leyendo un enorme libro que se ve viejo y polvoriento-

hola twillight

a si hola

mira te preguntaba si tu sabes algo de blueblood

si si ya

¿sabes algo en verdad?

aja si muy interesante

-rarity vio que no le ponía atención, toma un libro polvoriento y lo pone en frente a twillight, con un gran respiro lo sopla y llena de polvo el ambiente-

¡achu! coff, no era necesario

te estaba preguntando algo

¿a si?

si

¿y que era?

bueno te preguntaba por si sabes algo acerca de blueblood

aaa si, emm bueno algo, pero que es lo que quieres saber exactamente

es como se comporta

de que hablas

mira ¿cuando estudiabas en el palacio tu lo veías?

emm algo así ¿por que?

solo quiero saber

¿saber por?

simple curiosidad

aaa curiosidad, ¿no sera que aun estas enganchada de el?

¿que que?

vamos soy tu amiga, aun no lo olvidas, después que dijiste que era un patán, o rarity en verdad aun estas enamorada, o es tan emocionante

twillight callate un poco por favor, solo quiero saber que sabes tu acerca de blueblood

ya ya solo estaba jugando, cielos, bueno lo que se es que no se porta muy bien con el personal del castillo, es demaciado exigente con todo, nada le satisface

y como es el en forma emocional

pues yo que se, a parte ¿para que quieres saber exactamente?

es algo secreto

no me digas que tendrás una cita con el ¿verdad?

que no para nada solo tenia curiosidad

-rarity sale de la biblioteca en forma muy sospechosa, twillight por su parte cerro la puerta y continuo leyendo su libro-

bien creo que fue una perdida de tiempo -rarity se sienta en la plaza pensando en alguna nueva idea, en frente de ella estaba blueblood sentado con derpy, comiendo unos churros-

que hacen aquí, o dios esta saliendo con derpy, no puedo creerlo, pero sera posible, que el si este enamorado, eso explicaría por que se pinto el pelo y su comportamiento poco egoísta, pero que pasa si esta solo fingiendo para dañara, no lo dejare dañar a nadie mas

-unos niños que estaban hay la veían rara a donde estaba hablando sola, algunos se reían y se iban, rarity después se pone tras un arbusto y empieza a mirar a esos dos-

hola rarity -sin darse cuenta pinkie pie estaba justo al lado de ella-

pinkie me asustaste

¿que haces? ¿estas espiando?

jejeje espiar suena un poco feo no crees, digamos que estoy vigilando

¿a quien?

a ese tipo que esta con esa chica por aya

¿quien al que esta al lado de derpy?

si

ey espera es el tipo nuevo, ¡hola tipo nuevo!

-al momento en que pinkie grita eso rarity le tapa la boca y la tira al piso amordazándola-

pinkie esto es secreto

-pinkie levanta la ceja en señal de pregunta-

mira lo que pasa es que quiero sorprender a este sujeto, y si quieres ayudar as que no nos descubra bien

si muy bien

¿como te escapaste del nudo?

a pss no se, hubieras dicho antes que querías sorprenderlo, déjamelo todo a mi

¿de que hablas?

¿de que hablas tu?

aa pinkie solo guarda el secreto

solo confía en mi vale, es una pinkie promesa

aaa bien,

-ambas se paran de frente y dicen- con cerrojo o sin cerrojo o cae un pastelillo en mi ojo

feliz pinkie

si, por cierto se te van

¿que?

-ase a un lado a pinkie para observar, viendo que no estaban, cuando iba a voltear para ver a pinkie ella había desaparecido dejando una nota que decía, están paseando cerca de la alcaldía, junto a eso había otra nota que tenia un dibujo de un hoyo y algunos escombros al rededor-

bueno gracias pinkie con estas pistas

de nada

-y pinkie se retira de donde había aparecido de la nada, rarity sigue su camino dirigiéndose hacia el centro, rápidamente se dirige a revisar cando de pronto ve que esa pareja estaba en ese lugar, rarity se esconde en el lugar y vio que estaban saludando a rainbow dash a salir, cuando se retiran rarity se les acerca y-

¿rainbow que te paso?

a si bueno fue un pequeño accidente

¿y fue grabe?

bueno ¿casi?

si casi voy al hospital otra vez, pero debiste haberlo visto fue asombroso, casi logro una vuelta triple hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y con una picada a super velocidad

¿aja y que hacías con esos tipos?

a sí emmm fue algo gracioso

y que paso

ey no es mi obligación entrar en detalle

aja, ¿te salio todo mal y caíste encima no?

jejeje, algo así, me atrapo con su magia, bueno eso fue algo de suerte

-rarity bajo la mirada y se susurra a si misma- en verdad esta cambiando, o solo es idea mía

perdón pero ¿no crees que las ideas deberían quedarse en la cabeza?

-rarity solo sale del lugar dejando sola a rainbow, de paso tira un papel al suelo, rainbow lo recoge y vio que era una nota de pinkie que parecía que había un hoyo en el suelo, supuso que era una de sus premoniciones y se va volando, hace otra vez esa acrobacia y choca con el suelo haciendo el gran agujero, pinkie aparece de la nada y dice- tarde o temprano pasa

-rarity sigue otra vez a esos pero los pierde de vista, mirando por muchas partes sin muy buen resultado, gira a la vuelta de la esquina se topa con blueblood que parecía estar algo preocupado, derpy al contrario estaba algo dudosa-

hola rarity

jaja hola emmm ¿como estas? emm ¿que tal tu día?

no se, podría preguntártelo a ti por que nos as estado siguiendo todo el día y deberías ir al psicólogo, por que hablar sola y en voz alta no parece ser muy sano

ajjaja no lo había notado

a si ya, bueno como sea, podrías dejar de seguirme por favor

si emm ¿como supiste que te seguía?

¿pero que rallos hacías siguiéndome?

nada

-rarity solo baja la mirada en señal de vergüenza-

-aparece dinky entre medio y dice- vamos por helados -con una sonrisa en la cara-

vamos amor, creo que Nikolay necesita hablar con rarity

¿nikolay?, a si si

-derpy y dinky van a otro lado dejando solos a esos dos-

¿rarity que ocultas?

bueno, que ocultas tu exactamente

es algo, mas o menos largo

a que te refieres

si te cuento no me lo creerías

pero, ¿que tienes que ver con derpy y dinky?, acaso ¿ella y tu?

¿que?, no no, como se te ocurre

entonces dime

no tengo por que hacerlo

dilo

no

ahora

no

si no hablas yo

pss ¿te estas poniendo celosa de derpy?

-rarity quedo como tonta por la pregunta echa por blueblood, llega dinky y le ofrece helado a rarity, esta solo se la recibe-

¿y bien rarity?

emmm, -queda dudosa ante lo preguntado-

bueno si quieres que te cuente solo ve a la casa de derpy con nosotros, hay podría tal vez explicarte

bien tu ganas

por cierto, dinky no es mi hija

lo sospeche de un principio

-van de camino a la casa de derpy, rarity parecía mucho mas relajada, blueblood llevaba a dinky en su lomo, derpy había llegado a su casa en forma anticipada, pero al llegar se queda afuera de su casa, blueblood se le acerca sintiendo algo de música en la casas, algo dudoso se acerca, rarity queda con la cara de duda, y al abrir la puerta se hace notar toda una fiesta, ditzy sorprendida por ver lo que pasaba en su casa, solo se sienta en el suelo y pinkie aparece-

sorpresa, te sorprendiste, a mi no, claro yo fui la que organizo la fiesta de bienvenida pero la de la idea fue rarity, a ella deven agradecerles, con que te llamas Nikolay, es raro pero es tu nombre, cierto, a si, iba a ser sorpresa pero eso da igual, se que te sorprende cierto, si

-se siente que unas cosas se rompen dentro de la casa y ditzy observa a pinkie con algo de enojo, entra a su casa y ve todo el desorden de la fiesta, la música era muy estruendosa, no podía moverse muy bien ya que la casa estaba llena, tanto que se le hacia imposible moverse-

¡todos fuera de aquí, la fiesta se termino!

-como era de esperarse nadie la escucho y seguía la fiesta, pinkie salio afuera, rarity la lleva a otra parte-

¿por que armaste una fiesta?

fue lo que me pediste ¿no?

¿que te pedí?

dijiste que le tenias una sorpresa no

si pero hablaba de otro tipo de sorpresa no de esta

upps entonces que les digo

¿decirles a quienes?

es que llame a unos tipos que hacen mega fiestas

¿mega fiestas?

que te parece e, ¿no es sorprendente?

ay no

¿por que?

- lo lejos se escucha- ¡rarity!

si preguntan me fui lejos

ok

-rarity escapa del lugar de la fiesta, escapando de la furiosa derpy-

¿emm me pregunto por que se fue?

-derpy se acerca a pinkie y-

¿puedes sacarlos de aqui?

bueno, parece que fue algo exagerado, ¡bien todos vamos a sugar cube corner!

wwuwuuuuu

-la casa fue desocupada al instante dejando un gran desorden adentro, tomando las escobas empiezan a barrer todo, rarity llega a su casa algo exaltada por correr tanto-

ufff, menudo desastre que hizo pinkie, pero, estuve así de cerca de saberlo todo

-sweetie bele se le acerca- hermana debes dejar tus pensamientos en la cabeza

si, solo quería saber por que el vino el para acá, o olvide que no sabes nada de lo que hablo

a si, yo se por que vino para acá

¿en serio?

si

me dices

no

vamos habla

no

¿por que?

es un secreto

a si

si

me lo vas a decir por las buenas o yo

jajaja, tu, si no sabes deducirlo tu siendo que eres la que mas sabe de eso, ajajajaja, adiós

-rápidamente se va hacia su habitación y se encierra, dejando a rarity con la duda-

¡dime lo que sabes!

¡no, a parte que le prometí que no hablaría!

¡o genial, entonces como sabre por que vino aquí!

¡intentaste preguntarle!

siii emm no, que debo hacer

¡ir a dormir ya es tarde!

por que debo hacerte caso

por que yo lo digo, por que soy mas responsable que tu y por que pase toda la tarde atendiendo la tienda y no tengo ningún crédito por ayudarte y ninguna ganancia por ventas

algo mas que agregar

-abre la puerta-

si buenas noches

-apagando la vela y dejando todo a oscuras-

* * *

** bueno a sido todo, pido perdón por la demora, me a ocurrido muchas cosas malas hace un tiempo que me a mantenido ocupado, pero algo aun mejor me paso que e conocido a esa alguien especial, ajaja y también que me rechazaron de la marina, bueno es todo adiós**


	7. de vuelta al pasado enten por y que

**de vuelta al pasado, entendiendo el por y que****  
**

* * *

-se hace aparecer el sol levantado por la princesa cada mañana como siempre, una niña muy entusiasta se levanta de su cama y se arregla, de una manera muy elegante, siente que tocan la perta-

-habre la puerta y era una sirvienta, nada especial, una de tierra, color verde con crin cafe y ojos color cian- adelante

disculpe vengo a traerle su desayuno a la señorita ditzy -era la sirvienta que le traía el desayuno a su habitación cada mañana-

gracias muy amable -ditzy guardo algo de lo que le traía en su bolso, nada especial, solo algo de pan- por cierto ¿me podría traer unos cuantos pastelillos? si no es mucha molestia, a y otra cosa ¿usted es nueva?

si es mi primer día aquí, soy cinnamo, solo hago mi deber, por cierto ¿por que esta tan arreglada?

si te cuento no seria un secreto, por que nunca la había visto por aquí

por lo visto aquí nadie habla, que les pasa a y no es problema lo que si podrías esperar, el cocinero renuncio esta mañana, dijo que no estaba para el chiste de un niño mimado, tomo sus cosas y se fue

creo que no habrá pastelillos hoy

no se preocupe yo se preparar muffins

¿muffins?

¿quieres que te enseñe?

mmm no se, de echo no me dejan entrar en la cocina

a deberás, usted es hija de la duquesa perdone

no importa, a parte que nunca e entrado

y que se suponen que le enseñan a usted

emm no se

vamos sera divertido

bueno pero nunca e entrado a la cocina

-lambas llegan a la cocina, cinnamo saca todo los ingredientes, harina algo de frutos secos, chocolate, polvo de hornear, huevos y azúcar-

¿estas lista para cocinar?

emm creo que si, ¿como se hace esto?

no se, pero en este libro sale, haber, hecha la mantequilla en la harina y echar 1 en la mesclar, mmm parece fácil -siente que algunas ollas caen al suelo y vio que ditzy estaba con todo lo dicho desparramado-

quería intentarlo

ajajaja vamos juntas

-ambas preparan la masa y preparan los bol, y prenden el orno y meten la masa, esperan un rato y sorprendida ditzy observa su pequeña obra recién echa-

como así es que lo preparan

si es tan delicioso, ¿por que no le ofreces a tu mamá, mas de seguro que le gustaría probar?

no estoy muy segura que si a mi mamá le gustara

vamos que tan mal puede salir todo

esta bien, solo espero que le guste

-ambas van hacia la habitación de la madre de ditzy, ella se acerca muy despacio, la cinnamo le hacia señales de que lo hiciera, ditzy un poco mas animada se le acerca y le habla a su mamá-

mamá, despierta, ¿quieres desayunar?

-rosie la madre de ditzy se saca la mascara para ojos, toda desaliñada se levanta y mira la hora-

que haces despierta tan temprano, hoy no hay ningún evento

bueno, te venia a traer el desayuno, y y, bueno tal vez pasar mas rato contigo

aja si, si, ya, necesito mi te, ¿que es eso?

sin muffins, quieres probar

e si bueno, ya, déjalo hay encima de hay lo pruebo, por favor retírate

pero mamá

¡¿que?!

nada

-ditzy se va de la habitación, esperaba que su madre se alegrara un poco de ella, pero no fue así-

-cinnamo se le acerca a ditzy- pensaba que tu mamá se pondría contenta de que le traigas el desayuno a la cama

yo igual, pero creo que no

bueno perdon pero aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer, con su permiso

si bueno gracias, aun que no sirvió de mucho

recuerde que la intención es lo que cuenta

-ditzy levanto su mirada con algo mas de alegría-

así me gusta, mucho animo, aun eres muy joven para estar tan triste

gracias, ¿por cierto? ¿por que entraste a trabajar al castillo?

bueno digamos que tengo que juntar dinero

¿por que?

bueno por que me llego una carta de mi hermano mayor, y necesita dinero por que esta en prisión

¿hizo algo malo?

no lo se querida, solo se que es inocente, con permiso es algo tarde, aun tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que lavar, planchar, limpiar algunas habitaciones y recoger a mi hijita a la guardería

bueno no te molesto mas

bueno gracias, espero que te valla bien, por cierto no tenias algo que hacer

a si deberás gracias por los muffins

de nada, sabes son los favoritos de mi hermano

¿enserio?

si, con permiso

-ya se había despedido de cinnamo toma el pasillo hacia la salida, guarda los pastelillos en su bolsa y parte tranquilamente por esos pasillos del castillo, vio que no había nadie en esos pasillos y se anima a correr, ya que no había nadie, sin darse cuenta la puerta que tenia en frente se habré chocando con la puerta-

auch!

-cierra la puerta viendo a quien la había abierto, no era nada mas que la princesa celestia, solo sonríe y le dice- ¿estas bien?

si princesa, no es nada -recoge sus cosas que habían caído al suelo-

se ven deliciosos esos muffins -recogiéndolo mas rápido con su magia y metiendo los al bolso-

si, los hice yo misma, bueno casi, ¿quiere uno?

si, por supuesto, gracias -llevando uno con su magia- por cierto ¿me podrías dar otro?, es para mi nueva aprendiz

¿aprendiz? aprendiz de princesa, ¿acaso quiere una sucesora?

es algo secreto

esta bien, en total me quedan varios muffins

a si, por cierto guardas el secreto

¿que secreto?

el que te, aaa si ya entendí, por cierto ¿donde vas que estas tan arreglada?¿tienes una cita?

emmm no quiero ir a visitar a alguien fuera del castillo

pues deberías ir volando por que no creo que te dejen salir por el escándalo de aquella noche

cierto

-la princesa observa hacia ambos lados viendo que no hay nadie- pss usa la salida que hay en el jardín trasero, esta junto a la fuente, esta tapada por algunas hojas

¿enserio?

-va pasando un guardia real por ese corredor y la princesa rápidamente dirige su mirada hacia ditzy y cambia su tono de voz- mira niña, lo que hiciste la otra vez no tiene ningún perdón

-el guardia se retira ya que no había visto la princesa molesta y era mejor no interferir, ella vio que se había ido y un tono mas bajo le dice- rápido antes que vuelva

gracias princesa

-ditzy se retira pero con la duda en su cabeza- (¿por que la princesa querría una aprendiz) - rápida mente llega al jardín y que si había una salida hay pero alguien no muí agradable estaba en ese lugar-

hola inútil ¿que haces aquí? ¿perder el tiempo?

¡blueblood!

ya calma, pero enserio ¿que haces aquí? ¿que no te habían encerrado en tu habitación por lo de anoche

eso mismo pensé de ti

el gran príncipe blueblood castigado ¿por que?

hacer travesuras al personal

eso no es tan grabe como huir

aja, ya claro, ¿cuanto rato e vas a quedar hay?

pues no me moveré

a por favor

¿por que el interés de este sitio?, a parte que llevas hay

nada

estas segura

esta bien -habré su bolsa revelando su contenido de unos muffins-

no me digas que vienes aquí a comer a escondidas, cielos eres una perdida de tiempo

¡¿que?!

nos vemos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con una tonta, adiós

-cuando se retira ditzy le saca la lengua , se da vuelta hacia la puerta escondida con algo de enojo en su cara, sigue su camino por la salida que la princesa le había señalado, así cumpliendo con lo que había dicho aquella noche va de visita a la cárcel, cuando llega en ese sitio los guardias le dicen que es un tipo peligroso y le dan solo esa advertencia, de paso revisaron su bolso y al no encontrar nada metálico la dejan pasar, en la celda, acostado mirando hacia la pared estaba el tipo sin moverse-

¡hola jonh!

-el tipo al escuchar esa voz solo esconde la cabeza, voltea muy despacio para verla y vuelve su mirada hacia la pared-

¿estas molesto?

-con su voz apagada jonh le dice- tu que crees, crees que es justo que me hayan encerrado aquí por ayudar a una pequeña mocosa

-ditzy baja la mirada y con su voz algo triste- perdón, yo no quería que esto pasara, ¿me puedes perdonar?

-jonh se levanta de su cama y suspira- aaa, no te culpo, tienes buenas intenciones y tampoco querías que esto pasara

-la pequeña levanta un poco su mirada y- quiero pedirte perdón, pero ¿no hay alguna forma de sacarte de aquí?

-jonh se sienta frente a los barrotes y dice- a no ser que tengas una gran cantidad de dinero como para pagar la fianza, pero no te preocupes, quizás este todo mejor otro día, quizás no hoy o no mañana pero algún día, en total confió en mi familia, tal vez demore un poco pero se que no me fallarían

¿tienes familia?

eemmm si tengo una hermana y 3 hermanos

¿me podrías contar mas?

si por que no

-el guardia aparece y grita- se acabo el tiempo de las visitas

bueno parece que te tienes que ir

si pero antes -ditzy le entrega su bolsa-

¿muffins?

si los prepare yo misma, emm bueno no, me ayudo una amiga

gracias, por el detalle, nos vemos

- la pequeña se fue un poco alegre del lugar, ya que pudo disculparse con aquel sujeto y darle una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento, como había salido del castillo sin permiso vio que era aun muy temprano como para volver, en el cual decide ver lo que no podía ver en el palacio, deambulando por el mercado y las plazas, encontrando ce con una nueva amiga-

hola pequeña que haces aquí

-ditzy voltea algo asustada por ver quien era la que le había hablado- ¿cinnamo eres tu?

si, bueno eso creo, haber deja ver mi identificación -sacando su de su cartera una especia de pase-

ya, emmm que haces aquí, ¿noooo deberías estar en el palacio?

si pero mi turno ya termino, pase por la guardería a recoger a mi hijita y decidí pasar por aquí al mercado para comprar algo de comida y de paso prepararle algo a mi hermano que esta en la cárcel

a y ¿a que hora termino tu turno?

como hace 2 horas, haber son las 5 y 28 y mi turno termino como a las 3 de la tarde

-ditzy al escuchar la hora pone una cada total de terror, como había pasado mucho rato a fuera y no podia salir del palacio no podia hacen nada mas que prepararse para la peor reprimenda-

¿te pasa algo pequeña?

¿que dire? ¿que puedo hacer?, ¿no devi salir del palacio?

a no te preocupes, yo te ayudo

¿como?

-cinnamo lleva a ditzy al palacio, le da un globo y le pone algo de maquillaje en la cara, y un peluche grande-

si piensan que estuviste todo el día conmigo no podrán hacer nada

¿eso crees? -dice ditzy con una gran cara de preocupación

-llegando a la entrada del castillo estaban hay los guardias vigilando como siempre, al momento que llegan uno que estaba en una torre llama a otros y abren las puertas, a la vez saliendo un gran numero de soldados-

sigan me -dice un soldado en forma algo hostil frente a las chicas, ambas las llevan a un salón y hay estaba la madre de ditzy, parecía estar muy preocupada, apenas vio a ditzy ella la abraza-

pensé que te habías ido para no volver -con un gran tono de tristeza-

yo

-rosie se para en frente de la sirvienta y-

tu te la llevaste, vamos habla -diciendo eso en un tono muy amenazante-

pero yo

nada de peros ¡guardias!

-ambos guardias retienen a cinnamo pero-

¿que pasa aquí?

-apareciendo la princesa celestia como de la nada-

¡pasa que esta delincuente secuestro a mi hija!

¿cual delincuente? -dice la princesa con un tono de pregunta-

esa la sirvienta

¿la sirvienta delincuente?

si si esa -señalando rápida mente a cinnamo-

a si si, la sirvienta, emmm, olvide decirte que le di permiso para ir con la sirvienta a fueras del castillo, pensé que te lo había comentado

¿como?, ¿usted le dio permiso para ir afuera?

si fue error mio no habértelo comentado

-rosie dio un suspiro y- ya suéltenla, no es culpable de nada

-los soldados sueltan a cinnamo y se retiran, cinnamo solo estira sus patas y-

bueno si no tienen nada mas que discutir yo me retiro

alto, -rosie pone una voz mas seria-

¿sucede algo?

si, estas despedida

¿como?

escuchaste bien, te despido o quieres que te haga un dibujito

pe pe pero, tengo una hija que mantener

ese no es mi problema

-cinnamo tenia ya las lagrimas en los ojos cuando-

mamá ¿por que hiciste eso?

no me contradigas, esa es mi ultima palabra

pero

se acabo

-ditzy no podía seguir respondiendo le pero-

bueno, ya que no hay mucho personal en el castillo, ¿cinnamo quieres trabajar aquí? -pregunto la princesa celestia, ya que no se había ido de ese lugar-

¿que que? -quedo rosie con la boca abierta-

bueno lo que pasa es que no hay mucho personal a parte que son muy escasas las chicas que quieran trabajar, en especial en este sucio castillo, así que por eso le pregunto si ¿quiere trabajar aquí?

-la chica se limpia los ojos y sonríe a la princesa-

¿es en serio princesa?

claro, lo que si tienes que renovar el contrato y en la parte del nombre de jefe y listo

gracias

-cinnamo se retira ya que no quería tener mas atados-

¿por que fue eso princesa? -pregunto rosie a la princesa-

es que lo que pasa es, que ella tiene una hija y unas cuantas deudas

pero si ella saco a mi hija sin autorización del palacio

aja y cual es el problema

es que, ¿que sucedería si le pasa algo?

-ditzy se le acerca-

pero si no me paso nada, me llevo a pasear por muchos sitios entretenidos

-la princesa levanta su mirada y-

te parece peligroso salir y divertirse, y que, yo también salgo durante las noches, cuando nadie vigila

¿que? pero si usted

ya vasta, no hagas un atado, sabes deberíamos hablar otro día con mas calma te parece, ditzy anda a lavarte y ve a dormir, mañana necesito que me acompañes,¿te molesta?

-ditzy la mira algo dudosa y- no para nada princesa

bien, rosie asta mañana

pero

¿pasa algo?

nada

muy bien

-todos se retiran del salón y cada quien a lo suyo-

-ditzy estaba en la tina de baño sacándose el maquillaje de la cara, parecía muy pensativa, ante lo sucedido, ciente que abren la pueta y era cinnamo-

¿que haces aquí?

bueno yo trabajo aquí

¿tan rapido te contrataron?

si, por cierto la princesa es muy amable

enserio

si bastante

¿como puedes hacerlo?

¿hacer que?

como puedes estar tranquila si te acaban de meter en problemas y peor aun que mi madre ya te odia por haberme ayudado a entrar, ¿acaso no te estresa o te molesta un poco?

no para nada

¿como lo haces?

bueno sinceramente, no me importa, no dejo que los demás me afecte, los trabajos, la humillación y todo eso, no dejo que me afecte, soy como quiero ser, así, tomo mis propias decisiones, no dejo que los demás dirijan mi vida

pero si no dejas que los demás dirijan tu vida ¿por que trabajas aquí?

es por un motivo muy grande y que cuando seas mayor lograras entender

enserio

-cinnamo no le responde pero le da una gran sonrisa-

creo que ya entendi el mensaje

¿enserio?

creo

ajajaja, ya anda a dormir, la princesa te quiere muy temprano despierta

aaaawwwwww

* * *

**madre mía, si que me e demorado, agradezco su paciencia, y que hayan leído esto, igual que ustedes e tenido días de , pero tampoco quiero que mis estado de humor afecte el fic, nuevamente intentare publicar mas seguido, asta la proxima**

**a por cierto, si tienen ideas para esto solo díganlas, ¿por que? bueno solo quiero saber que se les ocurre para hacer que esto sea mas seguido**

**asta la próxima**


End file.
